Return to Me
by water-lily43
Summary: Finished! Sequel to Angel with A Broken Wing... the 2nd story in a whole bunch of ? (I'm clueless about the total!) stories. How does Zell deal with the loss of his Angel? I seriously recommend reading Angel with Broken Wing first before you read this.
1. Abnormal

Chapter 1 – Abnormal

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 and its cast, all of it belongs to Squaresoft Inc. I don't even own myself (wholly, I mean).

Enjoy if you can. *Eerie laughter*

 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++******++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     "Zell, are you alright?" An anxious but loving pair of warm brown eyes looked at me, touching me softly on the shoulder. "You look so pale!"

    We were in the queue for some hotdogs.

     "Yuri…" I turned towards her and forced a smile with some difficulty, not wanting her to worry. "Just peachy! Lack of sleep, I guess."

    She didn't look very convinced.

    "And hotdogs, of course!" I added with a huge grin, which must have looked remarkably less forced, for immediately she burst into a fit of giggles.

     "Zell! You simply kill me with your jokes, do you know that?" She gasped, almost all bent over from all that giggling.

     "You can say that again, Babe. Yer lookin' at the funniest man alive!" I grinned even wider, but it felt kinda half-hearted to me. Don't ask me why. It's just that, something's definitely missing. That familiar "here, and yet so not here" silent laugh was gone now. Forever.

    I fingered the teardrop sapphire left in my possession by A as some sort of a parting gift. A, in case you didn't already know, was my Angel. She had protected me silently for years. From the time I was a whiny little kid at the orphanage up till a few months ago. She took her job seriously, did much more than her duty called for. Even if it meant breaking the rules. Even if she could only stay in the background while I remained blissfully unaware of it (well, to a certain extent). And most importantly, even if it meant sacrificing her life in exchange for mine.

    I still miss her.

    I can't believe how much I do. It has been half a year already, and yet I keep searching, sometimes subconsciously, for a sign of her faint presence.

    I would have tried to ask Sis Ellone to send me back in time, inside her mind using Time Compression. But upon reflection, she was neither human, nor had Ellone ever met her before. This makes it impossible a task to achieve. And yeah, I know that I can't change the past, even if I were to go back, but there's no harm in trying, is there?

    Damn. I've been talking, and thinking in such serious tones ever since she's gone. I yearn for my old sunny, energetic and optimistic self. No, scratch that. I yearn more for her to be back……

     "Yoo hoo! Zell, are you still there? If you don't want your hotdog, I'm gonna snatch it away!" Selphie's shrill voice shattered my thoughts and brought me back to reality. Or rather, the cafeteria at Balamb Garden. It was lunch time, and the gang were gathered at the same table, as usual. It was at times like this that I felt like orbiting the space just so I could have the privacy to mull over my thoughts without some hyperactive teenaged girl threatening to snatch my food away.

     "Spaced out again? I thought that you have left the days of being 'Daydreaming Zell' behind you, but apparently not!" Quistis teased with a huge grin. So unbecoming of her. It even resembles a smirk, clearly a sign of influence from someone we all know possessed THAT irritating expression as a trademark.

     "Make that 'Daydreaming Chicken-wuss' Ha!" Speaking of the devil, his irksome voice chipped in to add more embarrassment and discomfort on my plate, no pun intended. Yep, that's the ex-arch enemy of mine alright, doing the usual.

    Seifer had been readmitted to Garden three months ago, on the grounds that he had been manipulated by Ultimecia and thus could not be held responsible for his deeds. This, of course, was furnished by a statement from Matron, who had insisted on his readmission.

    Seifer became a SeeD in record time. A month, to be exact. There had been a huge commotion surrounding the Seed exam he had taken, as Seifer had done something heroic. I wasn't too sure of the exact details.

   Granted, this perpetual insult shooter has mellowed a lot. We could even communicate pleasantly at times without him picking up a fight with me, like the time he asked me POLITELY to train with him. But he still is, and I suspect will always be, a pain in the neck!

     "SAY THAT AGAIN?" I growled and assumed an aggressive stance towards him.

     "With pleasure. Daydreaming Chicken-wuss!!"

    His mouth must have been straining really hard from all that smirking. Maybe he had thought I was joking with him.

    I just lost it, completely. Something in me snapped, and I was taken over by a flash of white, hot rage. My boiling emotions got the better of me.

    Before he could even blink, I had jumped onto the smirking bastard and pummelled on him as if my life depended on it. As if he was a punching bag.

    As if he was the one who took my Angel away.

    He had absolutely no connection to it. I guess he was just a convenient target to vent my frustrations on.

     "Zell, stop it!" Some female shouted. I didn't know who it was.

    Squall and Irvine were holding me back, while Seifer lay on the ground, blood trickling from his nose with a dazed look on his face. Quistis knelt beside him, trying to wipe the blood off with a napkin.

    Seeing that I had stopped, the guys released their hold on me.

    All of them stared at me as if I were a stranger, or one of those light-turquoise Pupu aliens.

    Only then did I realise just what I had done.

     "S…sorry…." I had managed to squeeze this out, and ran out of the cafeteria as if my Bermudas were on fire. (Hmmm… now where have I heard that before?)

     "Zell, wait up!" Yuri called from behind me. She had apparently followed me when I left the gang.

    But I did not heed her frantic cries for me to slow down. I was completely lost in my own little world.

    _The hell I'm doin'? Venting my frustrations on someone totally unconnected to the incident? All he did was make a little joke at my expense! For cryin' out loud! I gave him permission to do it, so what's the problem now? Why did I flare up in such a way on him, supposedly a friend?_

    I kept running through these thoughts, unaware of the annoyed glares of the people I had rudely bumped into on the way.

    I finally stopped in front of the entrance of the Training Centre.

    Yuri caught up with me, out of breath and brow drenched with sweat.

      "…Pant…pant… Zell, what's wrong with you? You're walking as though a demon's after you!" She tried to juggle between catching her breath and talking, with little success.

     "I'm fine. I just need to cool off a bit. Maybe I need some training." Without waiting for her response, I dashed into the Training Centre, calling back at her not to follow me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Author's Notes: All these… written by hand, then transferred on computer. My hand is dead.


	2. A diversion

Chapter 2 – A diversion

Straight from the Water Lily's mouth: Oh… Shootinstar and Raging Dragon… I love you guys…and your reviews that is. Keep them coming! And I'm sorry for the gasps and pants inside my dialogue… got lots of room for improvement here. See… that's what I need, constructive criticism. And more of your praises… Thankyouthankyouthankyou!! *gushing manner*

                                                                          *

    Quistis dabbed his nose gently with a damp cloth, trying to wipe the blood away. There seemed to be more of it trickling down as she dabbed, and it made her terribly vexed.

     "Leave it. I'll just have to use those white nose blood stopper thingies."

    A thin line of tears flowed from the corner of her eyes. Maybe some particularly sad thought had crossed her mind (*snicker*).

     "Hey, hey! What's wrong? I'm the one who's got beaten up, not you!" The recipient of her tender care pulled her face down to his chest and started stroking her fine, silky blond tresses.

    It must have worked in his aim to stop the tears, for they ceased immediately as she snuggled her body against his.

     "You feel so warm, my darling, and so comforting. Why is it that we do not do this more often?" She asked, laughter reflecting in her eyes, whose colour had often reminded him of a clear sky.

     "Heh. That's 'cos you never seem to be in the mood. Always having your mind on something else, like 'Oooh, I have to grade the papers!' or 'No, I'm tired cos the weather's too hot'…"

     "Seifer Almasy! Stop imitating me with that horrible screechy voice!" She started raining light punches on his shoulder to stop him from making fun of her.

     "Ouch! How can you do that to an injured person?!!" He feigned a mask of great pain, hugging his side as if his ribs were fractured or something.

     "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… wait a minute! You rascal! It was your face that got injured, not your side!" She started to wear an angry face, and threw a white pillow huffily at him. He caught it deftly with one hand without so much as raising an eyebrow, demonstrating his incredible reflexes.

    "You!!!" She started to scold him again, only to be silenced by a pair of soft lips sealing up her own.

    _Maybe I should thank Chicken-wuss for punching me up…_ He thought to himself in amusement as his hand travelled from her waist lower down to her tantalisingly taut butt……

                                                    ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Author's Notes: I know this is pitifully short, but as I've titled it a diversion, I thought it shouldn't take up too much space. 

Anyway, how did you like this Quifer/Seftis? More on this later. In fact, I'll even write another story entirely devoted to them, cos I like Quistis (even more than Squall and Rinoa, in fact)… and don't you think they make a fine pair? Heh……


	3. Mounting Pressure

Chapter 3 – Mounting Pressure

    Author's notes: Disclaimer – I do not own FF8 and anything else that belongs to Squaresoft Inc. (Huh? Isn't that obvious?). The only thing I own other than that pile of dusty textbooks is a sketch of Zell which isn't worth anything but priceless to me…sigh… oops there I go drifting off again.

    An announcement: This is going to be the last disclaimer I'll ever make for "Return to Me", cos I think it is really impractical and time wasting to repeat it every single time. So if you feel like reading one, by all means come back here and read to your heart's content. Arigatou Gozaimasu (Thank you very much).

               *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

    Stop. Whoever it is. Stop calling my name. Let me rest. I have laboured on for much too long, and now I wish to see nothing, and hear nothing.

    Even if it is you who beckons me……

                                              *************

    Here I am at the Training Centre, slugging my guts out, oblivious to anything except for the monsters I'm battling with. I know it's against the rules to train alone, but right now, I can't face any of my friends, especially after that punching incident. Wahaha. I'm going nuts, and the only thing that I can do to stop my brain from getting fried is well, getting toasted in the sweltering heat of the Training Centre.

    And it helps to keep my mind off the depression that weighs so heavily on my chest. If only my Dispel magic could cast it away, but alas… it is neither meant for something of such nature, nor is it strong enough to chase it away.

     "Argh!!!" I shouted in frustration as the dreadful feeling tries to encompass me again, and vented it on the poor T-Rexaur, which was already three-quarters dead from all the vicious blows I had rained on it. I hardly needed an Aura spell to perform my limit breaks, and I was in perfectly full health! But aided by a stifling rage, they came fast and furious.

    With an agonisingly pitiful moan, the T-Rexaur fell on its side, and disappeared, signalling its doom.

    That was the tenth one today, I think. I really have to stop, or the Garden would have to start looking for a new source of monsters for the Training Center.

    Just as well that I've decided to quit, for huge, splattering drops started falling from the sky, drenching everything in its way in no time at all.

    I look upon the weeping sky for an indication of what to do. But hardly does anyone get an answer just by looking at Hyne above, does he or she? As was my case… sigh.

    A SIGH? A SIGH FROM ME? The Martial Arts Master who prides himself on his resilience, his ability to bounce back at anything?

    I'm so far gone, and I know it perfectly well.

    A… where are you when I need you the most?

                                           *************

    Water Lily: Blah… I had to resort to clichés… blame it on writer's stupidity, virus of the cerebral department, whatever you want to call it.

    The Dark Angel: Don't give excuses. Just admit that you suck.

    Water Lily: Who are you? And how dare you insult me like that?

    The Dark Angel (TDA): I rest my case.

    Water Lily (WL): Come again? Don't talk in riddles! No one is allowed to talk to me in riddles!

    TDA: You write me into your story and you don't even know who I am? Do you suck or do you suck as a writer?

    WL: I was trying to create a cliff-hanger!

    TDA: Yeah right. That is SO utterly convincing!

    WL: And you weren't supposed to come out this early in the story anyway!

    TDA: I'll come out whenever I want. And you had better let me appear in the main story soon… or else.

    WL: Such a nag. *Yawn*

    TDA: "DARK ANGEL BEAM!"

    A blinding flash of something from out of nowhere struck Water Lily and leaves her babbling like an idiot.

    WL: Gaaaaah~~~~ (Frothing at the mouth).

    TDA: That'll give you a taste of my powers! Disgusting advocate of sloth!

    Exits with his dark cape billowing in the wind behind him.


	4. Have they forgotten her?

Chapter 4 – Have they forgotten her?

    I look at the bustling activity below me. I marvel at how these mortals can still go around as usual, even though they have lost a most precious thing just so recently. But of course, maybe I shouldn't blame them too much, for her existence was unknown to them.

    Ignorant, yet blessed fools. I snort at the thought of them, thinking so highly of their own importance. Strutting proudly around as if they own the very universe, when they are but dust particles in the grand picture.

    One was different. He knew that she had once lived, and lived for him only.

    And yet, he has forgotten of her sacrifice so quickly. He laughs away with his friends, enjoying his stupid hotdogs, cracking silly little jokes, even admiring the sky with a moronic expression when it rained.

    He still has possession of the crystallised remains of his Angel, soiling it with his grubby fingers. I could see it so clearly from here. He isn't fit to have it, such an invaluable memento of her graceful presence. She had left in his hands a beautiful sapphire that matches her very eyes and hair. A shade so mysterious, that it beckons whoever dares to look closely to come forth and gaze in wonderment. I could still remember the days when I would spend hours just looking at her, even though I was supposed to turn my full attention on guarding my Master, and later on, my Lady.

    My dearest Celestine… I can call her that now, discarding the label that strips all individuality from us, as someone's Angel. Now that she's no longer his, and I'm no longer an Angel at Hyne's service. But it all comes too late, as things are wont to be……

    How long have I wandered now? Abandoning the place I had called home ever since I started to talk? And what do I seek in my journey? No doubt I seek her, but there's no sign anywhere, which I had known even before I embarked on my journey.

    So why waste the effort then? Why subject myself to such emotional battering?

    Maybe I had cherished a littler sliver of hope in my hands that she would be able to hear my cries, heed my calls for her to wake up.

    But she doesn't hear it. And I think she doesn't want to. She must have been exhausted to let go of herself so easily.

    I must flee. One darker in soul than myself chases after me, and wants me to succumb to her embrace. She is charismatic; this I do not doubt. Yet I am sure that if I submit to her, I will lose my connection with Celestine forever.

    A thing that is inconceivable to me.

  --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    _Do_ _not ignore my pleas to leave me alone! Do my wishes not count as something to you?_

   -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    My eyes flew wide open, subjecting the sensitive pupils to the mercy of stinging needles of cold water.

    I quickly closed them again, but the eyes still smart like hell. Damn I knew I was an idiot, but this really takes the cake!

   Was my mind playing tricks on me? I thought someone had shouted, but I could have sworn it was not from an external source. And I could only catch the words "Leave me alone!!"

    Shaking my head, I reached my hand out and turned off the water.

    Showering in cold water was such a bad idea, man. I had wanted to cool off, but if I did not cover myself with something soon, I will most certainly get more than what I had bargained for.

    Time to face the bed again…

    How long do I have to endure these disturbing dreams?

    Dreams that recur every night, saturated with images of red-stained wings that contrasted sharply against an Angel's blue hair, her pained expression… and her last words.

     "I… love you…"

 ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

WL: God, how this drags on.

Someone: I'm getting impatient. Bring me in soon!

WL: Considering the fact that you…

Someone: Shut up! No considering, no buts, no ifs! Just do it! Like the Nike slogan!!

WL: Why do I have to suffer from indignities like such?

Someone: Cos you suck. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

WL (mumble): You sound so much like TDA

Author's Notes: I also do not own Nike. Not even a pair of the shoes…dammit.


	5. Back on Track

Chapter 5 – Back on Track

"Close your eyes

Give me your hand

Darling

Do you feel my heart beating?

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same?

Am I only dreaming?

Is this burning

An Eternal Flame……"

    The strains of Eternal Flame, a huge hit sung by the Bangles could be heard from the radio. The song always brings on a bittersweet feeling, even though it isn't really my style. It reminds me of someone I've known for a long time.

    It is only when she's gone, that I know of the torch I hold for her, and it looks to me like an "eternal flame", just like the song title suggests. How can I smother this torch? I can't even go on each hour without thinking about her face, her smile, or her eyes.

    And most vividly, her last words.

     "Yaaaaaagh!!" I run my fingers in a crazed manner through my already-standing hair. Now it looks even wilder than ever, even I have to admit. Seifer's gonna have a field day when he sees me.

    But then, I haven't seen the gang for a week now. I shut myself up in my room, or go to the Training Centre.

    I've been placed under a month-long restriction from missions, as a punishment for my rash behaviour. Just as well. I couldn't have been in the state to work. My concentration lapses more than it can stay focused. It would have been dangerous to my team-mates, and myself as well.

    I look outside my window, where the sun shines and graces every tree, branch, leaf, flower, bird, head etc with its wonderful rays of light and warmth. Why couldn't some of it shine in my heart at the time when it is most needed?

    Someone is pounding at the door… I loathe answering it, whoever it was.

     "Hey, Chicken-wuss! Wakey-wakey! Your punishment's been lifted! You've got a mission!" Seifer's shouts were loud enough to drift through the barrier of the thick wall… and the pounding was hard enough to wake the dead and turn them into vengeful zombies.

    A tad surprised at his normal tone, for I had expected maybe a trace of resentment, I opened the door, only to see him lying sprawled on the ground.

     "Damn… of all the times, you had to open it so quickly this friggin' one! I had wanted to barge in with force!" He growled, getting up with a grunt and rubbing his head.

     "Don't you know that you're not supposed to force your way in exactly one second after knocking on the door?" I said, breaking into a grin. Oh… how good it feels. I must have set my face in plaster for this whole week, either frowning or sighing the whole time away.

     "Now listen. You have orders to assemble at the garage at oh nine hundred hours sharp, which leaves you just half an hour to freshen up. And I strongly suggest you do that." He cringed his nose in disgust. "Yeesh… your breath stinks… and I wouldn't want to go on a mission with a wild mountain chicken! Your usual was bad enough, Chicken-wuss!"

    With that, he stalked away with crisp, rapid steps.

    I stared after him in wide-eyed amazement. Who would have thought that HE would be the one who pulls me back on the track? I guess I misunderstood the guy too much. But then again, he could not resist throwing in an insult just before he leaves!

    I shook my head and let out a little laugh. And I realise how much we've both changed… no longer bickering at the drop of the hat.

    I look at the time, gasp in horror, shower, change and dash towards the garage.

    All within the space of fifteen minutes. Hah. I must have been really excited about the mission. THAT side of me couldn't ever change…it kills me to sit still… let's not talk about what would happen if it carries on for a month!

    Upon arrival at the garage, I saw the whole gang assembled there… wearing sly grins and exchanging knowing glances with each other.

     "Hah! Gotcha!" Selphie exclaimed and tapped me on the shoulder.

     "Huh?" I looked from one to the other in complete confusion. Something smells a fish, and it's definitely not a mission.

     "I thought this was supposed to be a mission? Seifer?!!" I looked at him accusingly.

     "Hey, ain't my idea!" He shrugs with a nonchalant smirk.

     "There IS a mission, Zell!" Yuri came up to me with a bag of something.

     "What's that in there? And what mission?" I opened it, only to see a towel, my swimming trunks and a bottle of suntan lotion inside. "Huh?"

     "A NO-HOLDS BARRED TRIP TO BALAMB BEACH! Woohoo!" No prizes for guessing whom that was jumping up and down like a pogo stick. This human pogo stick would probably be the one behind this idea too.

     "Now let's go, before the sun sets." Quistis winked, as they all "escorted me to a fire-red convertible so flashy that it blinds. "And you get to drive, just this once."

     "I do? Oh yeah, baby!" I quickly slid into the driver's seat before they could change their minds… cos they never let me touch the wheel again after a certain car trip last year… claiming that I drove like an evil-sorceress-possessed marionette. Ouch.

    The two cars set off and the sound of screeching rubble screamed across the gravel as we made our way to the beach.

     "Way to go! Woo Hoo!!" Selphie shouted right into the ear of Irvine, who was the driver in the other car. Ouch again.

     "Heehee… Selphie! You're gonna fall off the car if you don't sit down properly!" Rinoa quipped from the backseat.

     "Push her out of the car!" A voice behind me shouted, while we all turned and looked at the culprit with shocked (and some disapproving) expressions…

    "Hey, can't you peeps take a joke? Loosen up! And Chicken-wuss, shouldn't you be looking in front instead of at me? I know I'm hot… but we wouldn't want to die of a car accident just because of that!"

     "Who wants to look at you? I'd rather look at a T-Rexaur pooping in my face!" I replied caustically.

     "Touche!" came the reply, as the rest all collapsed into hysterical fits of laughter.

     Yes! After so many years of being the brunt of his insults, I have finally gotten back at him. Revenge, sweet revenge… HEHEHE…

                                                                              ****

Author's notes: I know, and you know, Eternal Flame isn't mine. Anyway… the lyrics may not be correct… but that was what I can remember from my rusted brain.


	6. Appearances in more ways than one

Chapter 6 – Appearances (In more ways than one)

    How did the beach trip go? To make things simple, let me just say that it gave me the break that I truly craved for a long time. I wouldn't go into the details, since you'll get to hear it from Quistis or Seifer's point of view, which will _definitely_ be more interesting than my side of it. *Wink wink*

    Anyway… things got back to normal, and I started joining them for lunch again. Went out on missions again. Oh yeah, the penalty was indeed lifted, all thanks to a certain platinum blond. The guy didn't tell me himself, but from what I gathered from Headmaster Cramer's words, he had played a very big role in the lifting of my punishment. I owe him a lot… one of these days, I'm gonna hafta thank him… but not now. I still enjoy our semi-bickering relationship better… otherwise it might just turn into a boring one… like with Squall, few worded answers and such.

    Oops… I realise how inappropriate and rude it is to criticise my own commander and good friend, but that's the way I'm made… shooting my mouth off the second it enters my mind.

    At least, I was normal at face value.

    But deep in my heart, I could feel the empty void in there… even as I joke with the gang, even as Yuri lies in my arms fast asleep at night. Yuri… I must do something about her. I can't deceive her any longer… any more than I can deceive myself. But I just can't bring myself to hurt someone who places her complete trust in me… 

    It all just adds to the torment that I get from the empty void, most acutely when I'm lying on the bed by myself.

    It keeps reminding me not to forget my Angel.

    And hard as I might try, I know that it's impossible.

    And I don't want to.

    My memory of her, short and scant as it was, is all I have that's hers; except for the precious stone she had given me. I keep it close to my side wherever I go, whatever I do.

    The thing is… I keep getting the feeling that someone's watching.

    Am I imagining things again? Do I assume that just because I saw A, I could see others like her as well?

    I sense that this person's glance isn't a good-natured one at all.

    I hate riddles. I want to yell my guts out.

    Come right out and announce your intentions, whoever you are!

                                                               **** ******

    Hmmph… so he finally noticed. If my line of vision were a visible, tangible force, his body would probably be full of holes by now.

    It won't be long… before I take it from it away from him.

    I am the one who truly deserves it.

    Don't worry, my dearest. I'm coming to get you. You won't be alone in that dark, Hyne-forsaken place for long……

     "Don't you want your beloved back? Join me, and I shall release her from her sleep." A throaty voice whispers close to my ear, blood-red lips brushing at the tips while she caressed my chest with long arms. It felt just like a snake slithering across my body. I loathe snakes.

     "Are you trying to seduce me? You're failing miserably." I said, throwing her off my back.

     "My… a little prickly today, aren't we?"

     "I will never succumb to the likes of you… as long as I am alive and sound of mind!" I declared resolutely. "Now get out, and don't let me see you around here ever again!"

     "Or you'll do what to me? You're helpless without the protection of the Great Lord. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She finally exited, leaving a trail of screechy laughter in her wake.

     "Damn!" I swore, punching vehemently at the tree trunk, but since my touch was so light, not a single leaf moved.

     I know she's right… and it vexes me to no end.

                                                              * * * * * * * *

Author's Notes: Oooh… I have a confession to make. I might have unknowingly misled some of you. The thing is, the only reason I could write so quickly is because this was all already written in some notebook… I just have to transfer onto computer (which is a hell of a task! When will they invent some kind of robot that does the typing for you?). But when you get one whole big chunk of story… it becomes hard to break it up into chapters and not disrupt the flow, you get what I mean? Anyway, thank you, Shootinstar for your suggestion! Err… but Celestine might not appear so fast. I promise to type at lightning speed so that we can all see her again. Adios Amigos!


	7. The Estharian Mission Part 1

Chapter 7 – The Estharian Mission (Part 1)

_    I had hoped to rest a little longer._

_    For the remaining of eternity, even._

_    But lately, I sense a disturbance._

_    Something terrible is going to happen to those that were close to me while I was alive._

_    Should I stop it?_

_    I don't feel like caring._

_    This voice keeps taunting me, saying that she will soon take over whatever I had._

_    That I would be a walkover as long as I am asleep, oblivious to what was about to happen._

_    I struggle._

_    Why the hell won't they shut up?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Another one of those dark, cloudy days… with the sky threatening to burst any minute with huge, bulbous drops of sky juice. Rainy season had come to Esthar, Balamb, and the world over. This was a strange thing to happen, as the seasons usually interchange across different continents. In fact, as I speak, the rain has already started pouring down heavily.

    This is really not the kind of weather suited for missions, especially ones that require us to be outdoors most of the time. But hey, beggars can't be choosers, especially since this one had come directly from Esthar's president's request. That's right, Mr Laguna Loire, our dear Commander's father, had came personally down to Balamb Garden and asked for SeeD assistance.

    As it turns out, there had been rumours of an evil force spreading across the region, threatening to overturn the government. Lately, there seemed to be a lot more dissatisfied citizens, who protest in huge crowds outside Mr Loire's residence. If this isn't cause for alarm, I don't know what is… hordes of strangely dressed folks parading in protests? Man… that must have been an eerie sight! Not to mention that Laguna… excuse my rudeness… was one of the most easy-going Presidents in our time! You just had to look at his clothes, speech… to be able to see that!

    A conclusion came from Kiros (with the assistance of a …-ing Ward, of course). There must have been a mastermind in the background wanting the seat for him or herself! And obviously, this person must have been able to influence people easily, maybe to the extent of hypnotising them!

    I agree with him. You should've seen the faces of those Estharian protestors… they look all zoned out, pupils dilated like hell. It gives off an eerie feeling, trust me on this!

    What are we, the assigned SeeDs to this mission, doing outdoors then? All heavily decked up in raincoats and ponchos? Investigating a crazy group of protestors hardly needed us to venture out in the rain, does it?

    These people were still campaigning loudly even as the sky juice came down in blankets! Does that seem normal to ya? The Prez was worried out of his mind for their mental and physical health! Either they were manipulated, or else they needed to be sent to the mental house!

    Either way… our objective was to dig out the mastermind, capture him/her, and find some way to put things back to normal.

   And we're doing just that… following these victims to their meeting place, so that we could discover who was the culprit behind this madness.

    Instead, all we found was a huge crowd of Estharians bowing repeatedly in front of some kind of statue, calling out "Long Live our Great Mother!"

    Damn, what a wild goose chase. Me and my team-mates, Seifer and Quistis, trudged back to the President's residence in gloomy moodiness, our faces as long as the floor and black as Matron's hair.

                                                              ********

    The three SeeDs were back at their mission Headquarters. After having reported the situation to Squall, Quistis started discussing about the incident.

    "So… what do you guys think is happening?" Quistis stood in her usual position, arms crossed and one leg in front of the other.

    "Beats me. Looks to me like those cult incidents." Zell answered, scratching his head as he usually did when he was particularly puzzled with something.

    "For the first time in ages, Chicken-wuss, you might be right! Either that, or they knew that we were following them!"

     "But how could they? Only the ones at the very top, Mr Loire, Kiros and Ward knew of our mission! None of those two would betray him even if a gun was pointed at them!" Zell exclaimed, punching his fist against palm to emphasize his point.

    Looking at Seifer and Zell exchanging their remarks, Quistis could hardly prevent the giggle from escaping her lips.

    _Those two… I wouldn't ever have imagined that they would be able to talk in normal tones a year ago! Aww… it looks so cute!_

In fact, the giggle did escape her lips.

    They turned and looked at her with incredulity.

     _Now even their expressions match. Mmmph!!!_

     "Whatcha laffin' at, Quisty?" Zell asked, surprised that there would be anything funny about the situation.

     "Yeah, were you hypnotised along with those nutcases as well, hmm?" Seifer went up to her and put his arms around her waist.

     "No… I laughed only because the two of you look so cute together!" Quistis smiled, anticipating the outburst that would most certainly follow.

     "CUTE? No one calls me, Zell Dintch, Martial Arts Master, veteran SeeD, cute!" Zell growled at her.

     "Yeah, Chicken-wuss… we all know about your credentials, except for the veteran part. That I definitely do not agree."

     "Are you tryin' to provoke me? I'm not fallin' into your trap. Now, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted…"

     "RUDE?"

     "Ar… shuddup Quisty… that just came out without my permission. Anyway, I think that blah blah blah blah…"

                                                       *********

    We finally came up with a plan to deal with those protestors. Frankly speaking, I felt like barging in there and raiding the place, and suggested as much.

    "We might catch the mastermind off-guard and find something useful!"

    "Nice try, Chicken-wuss. But that would only make things worse by setting his or her guard up. Besides, we have neither the authority nor the right to do that."

     "Why can't you use another nickname instead? Chicken-wuss sounds so jaded. Dontcha have any creativity?" Yeah… it sounds so tired that I've even gotten use to it, not getting a slightest bit of annoyance even if he repeats it ad-nauseam.

     "Naaah… I think it suits you the most." He smirked as if he was programmed to do so.

     "Ahem… can we get on with the discussion please?" Quisty glared hard at us.

     "Look, how about this? I'll send some of my men undercover to pose as victims. In that way, we can then find out what's really going on." The President, who was still laughing quietly at our little exchange a moment ago, offered a solution.

     "Uh-uh. That's too dangerous. They might get manipulated themselves." I shook my head in seriousness.

    Seifer, apparently thinking hard about something, spoke up.

     "I propose that we'll be the ones who infiltrate the mastermind's base."

    Laguna looked at him for a long time, while Kiros and Ward exchanged little glances.

     "If you're sure of it, young man, then I have no objections."

    Quistis and I looked at Seifer and nodded accordingly. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze, which I hoped was encouraging.

     "Thanks." He mumbled with his head bowed.

    Almost looked as if he was about to cry.

     "Then, let's go!" I shouted, slapping him on the back.

                                    ***********

     "Do we really hafta wear this?" I scrunched up my face in absolute disgust. "At least give me one in dark blue!"

     "No can do, Chicken-wuss. They only come in pastels. Argh!" Seifer replied in a exasperated voice, and looked at me with a "I-think-it-sucks-too" expression.

     "Oh, quit whining like little kids and get on with it!" Quisty too, was struggling with a green one. Green… happens to be her least favourite colour.

     "Let us suffer in unison!" I declared, took a deep breath, and slid into the floor length, canary-yellow Estharian garb. Yuck… yellow was a colour I wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole under normal circumstances.

     "You ain't the only one in yucky colours! Look at mine!" Seifer grumbled, gesturing at his pink one.

     "Bwahahahahaha! It suits your skin! Lookin' pretty!" I guffawed until my jaw feels like it was gonna drop off.

     "Shuddup, Chicken-wuss…" was the only thing he could manage.

     "Let's go, before I do something murderous." Impatient no-nonsense Quisty to the rescue.

    As we started out for the door…

     _"No… Zell. Don't go… it's dangerous!"_

    I could hear something, so faint, it sounded like a breeze brushing past my cheek. I looked around me to search for the source. I know this voice. I know I've heard it…before.

    Disappointment so crushing it tears at the heart… not only was there no one, not even a sense of her presence lingered.

    As if to say what I had heard was merely a figment of my imagination.

     "Zell, are you coming or what?" Quisty called out from the door, rapping her knuckles on it hardly.

     "Yeah, I'm coming!" I shouted back.

   Touching the sapphire in my pocket, I gave it a little caress… maybe to reassure her that everything would be fine.

                                                                        *

    No…… 

                                                                        *

WL: Hey, Zell, what's up?

Z: Nothing much. W'ussup w' you?

WL: (Draping an arm around his neck) I wanna ask you a question.

Z: (Throws it off him quickly) Ewww… get your arm off my neck, disgusting slob.

WL: You hurt me.

Z: I was kiddin'! Here, you can drape it on again!

Water Lily proceeds to do that.

WL: Now Zell… tell me this. Why do you people think that the mastermind is one person, and not a group or organisation? You three seemed to have agreed on it without any discussion.

Z: Duh! Even a kid knows that one person can mass-hypnotise a large cult, but a group can't hypnotise another group of people?!! There would be deviation in the degree of influence! And that spells failure!

WL: (gazes in awe) Ooooh… Zell! You're so smart, cute and sexy! Lemme kiss you! Muah…

She attempts a kiss with pouted lips.

Z: Get away from me!!(Tries very hard to push her away.)

*Piiiiiiiiiak!!!* The sound of a huge slap echoes across the room.

WL: Ouuuuuuuch!!! (Holds a hand to her cheek, which is imprinted with a five-finger mark.)

Celestine: Serves you right for trying to kiss my Zell. MY ZELL!

Z: A!! You're back!

C: Only for a short while. I need a break, man. And call me Celestine… while we're out here, that is.

WL: End of chapter.

Z&C: HEY! No fair!!!

WL: Shut up.

A/N: Whoo boy… this story is going to be so long. To give you a taste of how long, let's just say that we are only up to half of it. Groan… remind me never to write on paper again.


	8. The Estharian Mission Part 2 Undercover

Chapter 8 – The Estharian Mission Part 2 – Undercover

    Nauseam stares me in the face as I try to stomach yet another bow to the Statue of the Great Friggin' Mother. Excuse my language, but you gotta understand the situation here. The sickeningly sweet-smelling incense tickles my nostril, causing yet another discomfort. I've always hated jasmine with a fervour. I want to sneeze somethin' bad. And get out of this ridiculous place, pronto. But duty calls, and a SeeD has gotta stand by his job for as long as he is holding that position of prestige. We vowed to that in an oath when we became one.

    What about the other two? Women ain't supposed to mix with men, so Quisty is in the other side of the hall from us. I take a sideway glance at Seifer, who's my right neighbour. He has a crazed look on his face too. Anyone with a sound mind can't stand this nonsense. What nonsense? In the day, the herd goes to protest outside the President's place until late evening, then proceeds to pray and bow in front of the statue from dusk to early morning (approximately three in the morning… major weird!) Meals consisted of wheat grass juice; beetroot soup and alfalfa sprout salad. Yuck. I need my hotdogs. I need my sleep. I need exercise. I need my hotdogs… damn there goes the vicious cycle again. Note to self: remember to pulverise whichever idiot's behind this with all my finishing blows!

    Then I'm reminded that I was supposed to be a devout follower, and dilated my pupils again. If I come out of this alive, which is a big if, I'm gonna hafta wear nerdy glasses, I swear to Hyne! Maybe I should consult Quisty. She has great taste in those.

    Seifer'll probably laff at me and add "Nerdy Chicken-wuss" or "Four-eyed Chicken-wuss" to his list of insults.

    Oops… better dilate 'em eyes again.

                                                         *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

Nightfall, and all seemed silent. I knew by instinct that the other two would probably be outside too, looking for a chance to exchange pointers. I could practically read it from their desperate expressions when I had briefly seen them in the day.

    Right on target… I see the two of them huddled together at the fountain, exchanging tender glances and holding onto each other while Seifer appeared to wipe something off her face.

    I really hate myself for breakin' into their cosy little world, but excess time was not a luxury we could afford.

    I kicked a stone deliberately so that I could sort of  "announce" my arrival. True enough, the two broke away as soon as it rolled up to them.

    "Ahem… so… what have you guys found out after more than a week of meaningless praying and bowing, not to mention protestations at the Prez's place?" I went straight to the heart of the matter.

     "Not much… it was hard enough just to endure all that. Whoever the hell it was, had better come out soon. Or I'll personally thrash that stupid statue!"

     "Shh!! Someone might hear us!" Quisty quickly covered Seifer's mouth with her slim hand.

     "From what I gather, the "Great Mother" will appear every full moon… which is about two days from now. I almost whooped with joy when I heard that. My acting skills are incredible, if I may say so myself!" I patted my chest with pride.

     "Chicken-wuss, you're too optimistic for your own good. Or should I say, simple-minded? The appearance of that lousy 'Great Mother' does not guarantee that we can escape from this dung hole! For all you know, it might spell an even longer period here for us! If she's as suspicious as she appears to be… there's a lot of snooping around to do!" Seifer's voice started to rise again, but was stopped in time by another of Quisty's glares.

     "Holy-Mother-of-Hyne! You can't be serious!" I so wanted to jump up and run all the way out of this place. Maybe I should have listened to _her_.

    Both of them looked at me so gravely that someone else would have mistaken them to be in mourning.

    _Damn_. I punched my fist on the ground, only to be rewarded with a bleeding knuckle for my efforts.

     "Look, there's no point in mulling over this. Let's settle on it now. We shall meet here on the very night of the Great Mother's appearances, and discuss our next step. That should be sufficient for now, at least." Quisty finally spoke, after having been a viewer of our exchanges all this while. She was always the most levelheaded among us. You could count on Quisty especially in dire times.

     "Right… we had better go back to our places before anyone finds us missing." Came Seifer's reply.

    I nodded absently, touching the sapphire that was now hanging by a leather string around my neck.

     "Say~~~ Chicken-wuss! What's that you're wearing? You must really love this Estharian get-up, don't you? To actually accessorise the outfit?" Seifer smirked at me.

    I shot him a warning glance. I can take a joke about myself, but I'm dreadfully serious about this.

    Well, he took the hint, I guess. For immediately, he shut his mouth with an uneasy expression… like that of a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Plus I could see Quisty's fingers pinching his arm… hahaha.

    As we made our way towards the sleeping quarters, me still fingering my sapphire, for a tiny second… a warmth seemed to touch the skin in contact with it. I quickly stared at it in surprise, but it was way too dark to detect any changes.

    Puzzling, for this had never happened before.

    But me being Zell Dintch, what else could happen to take me by surprise again? I've seen it all.

                                                            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_    Zell… you do not heed my words of caution._

_    Not that it matters… I've sworn to protect you ever since that time, so many autumns ago._

_    Even though I desperately wanted to rest, to banish all my cares and stay asleep in oblivion, but alas, I know I cannot do it._

_    Not when it's you at stake._

_    How can I let go of you so easily? It is a question my heart screams out when I try to avoid the issue._

_    I've decided to face it head-on._

_    If only I can find a way to get out._


	9. Succumbing to Darkness

Chapter 9 – Succumbing to darkness

     "My handsome angel… you who have abandoned the great Angel Land. I have come to deliver some good news, and some bad news to you. Which do you want to hear first?"

    That voice again. It was gravelly, matching the appearance of its serpent-like owner with her forked-tongue, razor teeth and reptilian eyes. All the works for a classic villianess.

     "I do not want to hear a word from you! Did I not warn you not to appear in front of me again, you Snake-woman?"

     "Ahh… what a nice name you have given me… Snake-woman! I like it!" She draped her body on mine… as I tried to pull her away, she clung on even harder… to the point of almost crushing my bones in the tight grip.

     "What do you want?" I hissed.

     "Oh, but you know very well what it is I desire!" She grinned evilly.

     "I refuse to comply, as I have done numerous times before!" Another attempt to push her away… another failed one, that is.

     "Doesn't matter… I'll let you hear this whether you want to or not!" Her tongue shot out and flicked at my left cheek, leaving a tiny wound on it.

     "Hmmph!" I tried to turn away, but her grip was just unbreakable.

     "The good news is… your beloved will soon awake." She hissed, waiting for my reaction.

     "I don't want to hea… what did you just say? Are you certain of it?"

     "You heard me. But the bad news is… she will belong to that Dintch boy, and not you…. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

     "I don't believe you!" I shot a murderous glare at her.

     "Oh, but you know it very well. Do not deceive yourself. She has loved that boy ever since she chose him as her Master. YOU should know how deep her feelings run."

     "You're… lying! She's mine!" I started to deny whatever she had just said… but maybe there's a small truth in what she said? No!! She's an evil one! I mustn't trust her words!

    And yet… she DID love him. He was the reason for her death.

    Something poisonous rapidly fills my mind, my heart and my soul. A cross between despair, resentment, and most of all… hate.

     "Wouldn't it feel good if she were yours? All yours?"

    I look at her face, expecting a gloating one.

    Instead, her expression was kind, maybe soft, and sympathetic.

    Why had I succumbed to it? Was it because of the look in her eyes?

    Slowly nodding, I looked into them.

     "Good boy. Now come, and I shall comfort you with my touch." She gathered me into her arms and gave a soft, reassuring hug. Her hands smoothed my long hair, which had turned dark along with my wings ever since Celestine's death. The act reminded me so much of a mother comforting a bawling baby.

     "Rest, and you shall have the energy to travel further. 

       Dream, and you shall meet your long-lost lover.

       You're safe in my arms,

        For I will let nothing hurt you.

      Sleep well… sleep well… sleep well……"

************************************************************************

_    Foolish… how could you fall so easily in her trap?_

_    I tried to wake you… but did you listen to me?_

_    Silly, silly Damien!_

_    For what do I cry; shed these bitter tears?_

_    For someone whom I've always thought of as a brother?_

_    Someone who doesn't even sense what I've been trying to tell him?_

_    Wasted, wasted!_

_    Wake up! Or I can't save you from her anymore!_

************************************************************************

    Another intermission

    A game of Triple Triad cards where the players were Water Lily and Celestine. Zell was the Game Master.

    WL: Today's wager… whoever wins Zell's card gets to spend a night with him!

    C: It's already with me, but you're on! I'm gonna beat you at it until you beg for mercy!

    WL: What rules, then?

    C: Ask the Rule Observer. YURI!

    Yuri: Elemental and Direct are the rules.

    WL: Okay! Yee ker Zo!! (I think it means let's go!)

    -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- 

               5      NE           7                        2                                    

    3   **Diablos**  A    A  Cerebrus  7  9     **Sacred**    1                  

          (poison)                                                                   

             8                       6                        9                         

   -------------------- -------------------- --------------------                 

            7                          8                      8                        

    8   Ultima      7    8   Celestine  A  9     **Snake-**  A            

         Weapon                                       **Woman                   **

            2                          5                      1                        

 --------------------- --------------------- --------------------               

              9                      8                         9                              

  2      **Quistis**   6  1     Damien   A    9 **Minotaur  **5                  

              9                     7                          2

  -------------------- -------------------- ---------------------

    1.Water Lily places Diablos card, whose A turns 9 due to no element against Poison in that position.

    2.Celestine turns Diablos card with Cerebrus card.

    3.WL turns Cerebrus card with Sacred card.

    4.Celestine places Ultima weapon card under Diablos card.

    5.Water Lily turns Ultima Weapon card with Quistis card.

    6.Celestine turns Ultima Weapon card with Celestine card.

    7.Water lily places Minotaur in lower right corner.

   8.Celestine places Damien card under Celestine card (how apt…*snigger*)

   9. Water lily places Snake-woman card beside Celestine card.

    Blue cards (Water Lily): Cerebrus, Sacred, Quistis, Minotaur, Snake-woman

    Red cards (Celestine): Diablos, Ultima Weapon, Celestine, Damien, and unused Zell card.

    WL: Unfair! You didn't use Zell's card!

    C: I just didn't feel like using it, and that's that!

    WL: Grrr… I was so stupid! I could have won easily!

     C: As I could…

    WL: So… who wins in the end?

     Z: A draw, which means…

     Yuri: I get the card!

     WL&C: FAT HOPE!

    Next change~~~

    A/N: I hope the above diagram doesn't get all out of alignment… I spent so much effort on it! Otherwise I'll just have to draw it out and upload on some external site…


	10. THAT is the Great Mother?

Chapter 10 – THAT is the Great Mother?

    Author's notes: God, you guys are the best people I've ever seen. Your reviews just keep me going and going… even as my fingers get numb from typing. Hehehe thanks Zell's Gaurdian Angelle… who says you're a pain in the ass? Far from it! If anyone criticises you for it, I swear I'll pulverise him/her/it with a badly imitated Final-Heaven!! Okay… not to keep you any longer from the story…

                                                     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Today is an important day. All of us wait eagerly for the appearance of the Great Mother. Of course, there were three in the herd who wanted her appearance for entirely different reasons, but up to this moment at least, none of our "fellow worshippers" had noticed it.

    I suppose that's only because we were starting to look, no, become like them. It has a mind-numbing effect, and maybe this was what eventually fully converted those nutcases around us.

    Fortunately, we three all had something to believe in. Or it might have been difficult to stay on as long as we did.

    Ah… the harp and organ sounds, dry ice fogging up the altar area… which signals the entrance of the _Great One_… I really should tone down my sarcasm… but I really don't see how _Great _this person was!

    And she stands there, arms outstretched, addressing her worshippers.

     "Oh my loyal, precious darlings! I have come to bless you with eternal youth, great health, and all the best things in life. Bladity Blah Blah Blah Blah……"

    I rolled my eyes at her words. Like anyone would really get all that just by following her?

    I glanced at Seifer beside me. I always do that when I find myself wanting to give up and run… or when something unbelievably stupid happens, only to find a similar expression on his face. It keeps me grounded… ha.

    _Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Me too. _He mouthed.

    Lately, we had taken up lip-reading as a necessity for communication. Sometimes, I can even guess their thoughts, as they would mine. Quistis would occasionally try to sneak into the men's part of the hall… Hyne knows how she does it… only to be admonished by a stern Seifer.

     _What if you get caught! _He mouthed, while I nodded in earnest agreement.

    Ooops… it's time for the blessing of spirit water, where the Great Mother sprinkles foul-smelling jasmine (again!) water with a laurel branch on everyone's head, and staring them in the eye while chanting something.

    _One has gotta be careful not to be hypnotised by her_! I reminded myself as we started queuing for it.

    As I came up, I bowed at the waist, hands clasped together. Jasmine water fell upon my hair, which wasn't in its usual shape due to the lack of hair-shaping substances at my disposal. Anyway… it would have stood out a mile away amongst those other worshippers of the Great Mother, which is the last thing I wanted to happen.

     "Amdoitongaoipowffjajzaa!" She muttered and looked at me in the eye. I dilated the pupils even more.

    Well, on the surface, I did. I marvel at myself… being able to keep up with the appearance even as my mind registered the shock at seeing her.

    Not what I expected? THAT is the understatement of the year!

    Her eyes… where have I seen them before? The same shape, the exact shade, the identical degree of passion and calmness striking a perfect balance, and a "something" that hints at possibly the same nature.

    And yet, she was also fundamentally different.

    There was a sense of pull, seduction, sensuousness, evil even. Whatever you might call it, contrasting sharply against the other's innocence and grace.

     "See me after the ceremony has ended." She whispered in my ear.

    My heart skipped a beat. Can it be that she has seen through my deception?

    Quite a large possibility, seeing that she was a master at it herself.

    I nodded and intoned in a flat voice. "Yes, my Great Mother." And followed the others out of the hall.

    I saw a visibly shaken Quisty outside, and weaved through the crowd towards her… quietly of course. It wouldn't do to draw attention unto us at such a crucial time! Turning back, I saw a just as shaken Seifer following closely behind. Well, he didn't show it too much, but from the way his eyes reflected confusion, so different from the usual proud look, and from his slightly trembling lower lip… I could tell.

     "What do we do now? Did we do something wrong? What if she finds out? What will she do to us?" Quisty couldn't stop babbling, which shows just how out of control she had felt.

    I just know that Seifer so wanted to step up and give her a big hug, but couldn't. His fist clenched tightly against his side at his helplessness.

    Instead, he only said, "Calm down, baby. Maybe she just wants to enquire after the newcomers. There might not be any implication at all!"

    She nodded softly.

     "Besides, even if she finds out, she can't do anything to us. In fact, we might get a chance to find out what's going on! C'mon… let's go and see her before she comes lookin'… which is definitely not a good thing!" I added.

     "Agreed."

     "Let's go!"

                                                               * * * * * * * *

    We wait patiently outside the Great Mother's chamber. For easy reference and time saving, we had decided to refer to her as the G.M.  To tell the truth, I am sick and tired of the long one! In fact, we were gonna call this "Operation GM", which almost gets me laughing my guts out every time I think about it.

    Her personal butler, Joinks, bowed to us and said respectfully,

    "The Great Mother expects the three of you as her guests."

    Surprise must have registered on our faces, for he continued to explain his behaviour.

     "The G.M. does not treat her worshippers as guests. Only highly enlightened persons may get such treament."

     "Oh. I guess that explains everything."

    You could tell that this guy wasn't one of those hypnotised idiots, for his eyes were clear and full of intelligence…

    Well, at least it looked that way. Beats me why anyone with a clear mind would follow this G.M.

_    Besides the promise of great wealth, you mean._

    I decided not place too much meaning on that little voice. It must be my imagination again. I can't stand another disappointment like that previous one, no thank you.

    We trooped in an orderly fashion into her chamber.

    Well, she sure had profited from all the donations her worshippers had made as a habit every two weeks. Her chamber was nothing short of that found in a palace. Huge enough to fit a small house, plush red carpets, antique wood furniture in rich tones of mahogany, sky high ceilings with ornate trimmings, priceless looking paintings and such… I'm not brilliant at describing décor, so let's just say that we were impressed.

     "So… my dear… is it them you were talking about?" She turned to look at someone standing behind her.

     "As sure as the Estharian deserts have sand on their grounds." A dark figure came up beside her and spoke in a low voice.

    "We are here, oh G.M. What do you wish to see us for?" Seifer spoke in monotone.

    "You can cut the act. D over here has told me that you three are actually SeeDs in disguise."

    "He does not speak the truth. I, as your humble servant, do not dare to deceive you." Quistis spoke in a tone similar to Seifer's.

     "Zell Dintch, Seifer Almasy, and Quistis Trepe. Those are your real names." The mysterious dark one spoke.

    We looked at each other in shock. How could he have known our real names? Even if our identity as worshippers were subject to suspicion, our names shouldn't have seen the light of the day at all!

    "I must say, I'm rather impressed, though. You have managed to hide yourselves for more than a week. If not for D here, even I might have been fooled!" She smiled up at her lackey.

    Yeah… lackey. That's what I call that D. It seems that he hangs on her every word like dog to its master. Yeesh… even if she doesn't look like a villianess… she was the one who cheated those poor folks of their hard-earned Gil and make them act like zombies!

     "You flatter me, Great One."

    Then she turned to us again.

      "So… after all that you have seen in a week or so, have you decided to join us in the path to glory?"

     "Who wants to join you in your so-called glory? Yer nothing but a gypsy woman concocting a big fat lie, and swimming in the millions you've cheated from ordinary, innocent folks!" I spat out in contempt.

     "Watch your mouth, young man, or those will be your last words!" He grabbed the collar of my Estharian yellow garb.

     "Let go of him, D." The G.M. drawled lazily. "It wouldn't do to sully your hands with his blood."

    Only then did he release his hold, reluctantly.

    As he did so, a feeling of déjà vu swam over my mind.

    But as with most cases, I couldn't put a finger on it…

    I was certain that I've seen him before… no… seen isn't the right word.

    I caught him staring at my sapphire, and placed a palm protectively over it by instinct.

    … No! Rather than say that I've seen him, I've sensed him watching me before! HE was the none-too-good-natured one who keeps spying on me for who knows what!

    He started lunging towards me… aiming for the sapphire, probably.

     "Guards, take these three to the jail and lock them up in chains." The G.M. buzzed the intercom, a tad too in sync to be a coincidence. And hence, my sapphire was still safe in my hands. I guess I should have thanked the G.M. for this little favour.

    I tried to wriggle out of the grasps of those burly men who came in and tried to capture us… but I was stunned by an electric shock as something was jabbed at my spine.

     "You…" I pointed at D as I fell to the ground, hand still clutching at the string around my neck…

                                                                    *

_Zell!!!_

_You're gonna get it from me, Damien!_


	11. Jailed

Chapter 11 – Jailed

    Author's Notes: How do you guys like the title? Simple enough, explains everything, eh? Now before I begin, I would like to thank the reviewers again profusely… but I regret to say that the speed I've been uploading the chapters can no longer be kept up, due to my work catching up on me. I have no dispel spell to keep them away, so it's gonna be a little slower for now. But don't worry, if it takes up my sleep time to do it, by Hyne I will. Oops… a hint of FF8 poisoning over there. And Shootinstar… so sorry to disappoint you, but you would have to keep your "black reviewing presence" for a while here (which I don't mind at all.) cos Celestine won't be appearing until nearing the end… okay? Have I revealed too much? I hope not.

   Special thanks to Prodigy for your encouragement, and Zells Gaurdian Angelle… congratulations! I'm going to read and review your chapter!! Yay! Now I sound like a God-damned Movie Award winner…now here's the story you've been wanting to read……

                                                               *FF8*FF8*

    I opened my eyes with a groan… a mind-numbing pain throbbed at the jaw as well as all over my body. I wanted to touch the jaw, only to find both my arms chained to the wall above me.

     "The hell?" Shock grappled my mind as I tugged hard at the chains.

     "You're awake, Zell?" Seifer's voice came from the left corner of the cell. He's addressing me by name? Not Chicken-wuss? They must have roughed him up pretty good too!

     "Are you alright, Zell?" Quisty's voice came from the other corner. "I saw that D beat you up pretty badly!"

     "Nothing amiss, except for a few bruises and aches here and there." I called out to her.

     "That's great! At least none of us were hurt too seriously. Now all we have to do is find a way out of here." Quistis sounded relieved. I could imagine how worried she must have been.

     "The thing is… we can't break these chains through brute force alone. And I've lost most of my strength… must be all that yucky stuff they feed us, and the jasmine incense!"  _Not to mention getting stunned by an electric shock to my spine._

    I tried to snap at the chains again, but of course it didn't work.

     "I was pretty sure it was the bowing and the jasmine water." Seifer commented.

     "It doesn't matter. In dire times like this, we need my laser-eye." Quisty spoke wearily. Maybe she was irked that she, a SeeD, had been captured so easily. Heck, I'm itching for a piece of action myself. Despicable bastards.

     "I have a hundred "Aura" spells in my inventory. I could easily try to use one of them on you… but I don't guarantee any success, okay?"

     "It's better than nothing." Quisty said.

     "AURA ------ QUISTIS!" He shouted with nary a gesture.

    Marvellous… he could cast magic with just a voice command? I'm impressed… and boy was I glad that he isn't our enemy anymore.

    As I was thinking about that, a yellow light had already enveloped Quisty, causing her to be in "Aura" status.

     "BLUE MAGIC ------ LASER-EYE!" Quisty performed her laser-eye on our iron chains, breaking them into two.

    Both of them astound me. I guess they were the kind to strive under the most dangerous circumstances. I must be careful not to be overshadowed by them!

    By that time, the "Aura" magic had run out.

     "I need another 'Aura' to break through the door!" Quisty said in great urgency. Can't blame her… for one of the G.M's lackeys might come in to check on us any minute, especially that D!

    But before Seifer could use another "Aura", who should open the door and waltz in but D himself?

    He stood at the opened door with his arms crossed at the chest.

     "Now, Ms Trepe and Mr Almasy… could you kindly return to your rightful places?"

    There was nothing they could do, except comply with his "request".

    I remained in my position. HE didn't say anything to me, why should I move then?

     "That goes for you too, a**hole!"

    We stared at him. Why the entirely different treatment towards me?

     "I'm not going to lock you up again. You're not going anywhere even with your arms and legs free. This door here, is made with such a strong alloy that even laser could not cut through it!" He smirked, looking at Quisty.

    But as his gaze fell on her, a wave of sorrow seemed to pass through his face. He looked at Seifer with the same expression. But when he turned towards me, the normal, hard face returned… in fact, he seemed angry, hateful even, towards me.

    This was something that completely escaped my understanding. I've never met this guy, physically speaking, before this G.M. incident. And yet he acts as if I'm some sinful slaughterer of his family?

     "Could we have our clothes back then? They're in our respective lockers. It would be much more comfortable for us if we could wear them instead of these robes." Quisty, taking advantage of his goodwill towards them, quickly requested.

    _Way to go, Quisty! _I thought with strong approval at her quick thinking.

     "Yeah, we would be immensely grateful." Seifer said, his expression reflecting his words.

    I wisely kept my mouth shut.

     "Of course. Excuse me for a second."

    He exits the room, closing the door behind him. The auto-lock clicked sharply to indicate the secured status of the door.

     "What do you make from that?" I asked them.

     "It's like he harbours a personal grudge against you, Zell!" Quisty remarked.

     "Hey, did you steal his girlfriend or sumthin', Chicken-wuss?" Seifer was teasing me even at a time like this…

     "I've never seen him before!" I exclaimed.

     "Neither have we, but how is it that he knows so much about us? Not only our names; he knows my limit break as well? And the way he looks at me, it's as though he knows me!" Quisty furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to recall if she had seen him before.

     "Ditto here!" added Seifer.

     "He's a huge walking question mark! For one thing… some part of his mind seems clear from hypnotism, evidenced by his apparent familiarity with you two… and yet when he's with the G.M… he hangs onto her words like a loyal dog! And what's that animosity towards me for?"

    "I'm surprise you know the words 'evidenced' 'animosity', Chicken-wuss! They're such  difficult words to have come out from your mouth!"

    "SEIFER!" Both Quisty and I shouted in unison.

    "Can't you be more serious here? This isn't a time for jokes… and yours isn't even funny!" She continued scolding him like he was a four-year-old kid. Hehehe… what a good feeling it was to have someone scold him on my behalf.

     "Hey, I'm sorry! That just came out before I could think. Too used to it, I guess." He shrugged.

     "We'll have to wait until he comes back with our clothes, before we can do anything that remotely hints at getting out of here!" Quisty sighed.

     "You mean…" I looked at her with naked hope in my eyes.

     "Yes, there might be a chance of escaping, providing everything turns out according to plan." She nodded with a smile.

     "My baby… what would we do without you? When we get out of here, I'll make sure you get your just rewards." Seifer advances towards her with his arms outstretched, while I rolled my eyes at his antics.

     "Seifer, behave yourself!" Quistis chastised him with an inflamed face. Well… it looked that way, since her cheeks were all coloured with red.

    "No, you should say 'Oh, behaaaaave!!'" He smirked and caught her, ignoring her protests and the presence of a third party. Me.

   The door opened at that very moment. And that D, seeing them in that very compromising position, coughed in embarrassment.

     "Ahem… sorry to interrupt you. Here are your clothes." He held their stuff out to them, respectfully I might add, and threw mine roughly on the floor.

    I was already getting used to his unfair treatment, and picked those up without a word.

     "Now, if you'll excuse me…" He bowed at them, shot a dirty look at me, and closed the door again.

     "That one has issues, man!" I said while fiddling with the belt of my robe.

     "Definitely. Like some sort of psychotic schizophrenic in a B-grade mystery thriller!" Seifer said, taking off his piece too.

     "Hey, you guys. I'm going to change in that corner. Don't look okay?" Quisty turned her back on us and started walking to the right corner of the room.

     "Sure. Tell us when you're ready." I said, busy with my own stuff.

     "That makes me want to peek even more!" Seifer deliberately wants to invoke a reaction from Quistis, judging from the sound of his voice.

     "Don't you dare!"

     "Hey, Seifer. If you don't start changing soon, YOU'll be the one left standing in your boxers after we've finished. Wouldn't want to be caught with your pants down, would ya?" I said, smothering a laugh. "Even though I don't really want to see it!"  
     "Alright! Quit preachin'!" He grumbled, and started putting on his T-shirt, pants, and coat.

    In no time at all, I was in my jacket, T-shirt and Bermudas as well. Yes, even my Ergheiz Gloves were on too. I had carefully hidden them in the pocket of my pants.

     "Hey, great idea! If only my Hyperion were retractable… I could've carried it with me too!" Seifer said after seeing me put my gloves on.

     "Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to conceal it, would you?" I asked with a grin.

     "Oh yeah… no I wouldn't."

     "He's not the only one with a great idea, you know…" Quisty quipped, dangling a small communication device between her fingers. "We can use this to call for back-up!"

     "Alright, Quisty! That's brilliant of you!" I jumped and punched the air in exuberance.

     "Allow me to kiss your hand, our fair saviour!" Seifer bent on a knee and kissed her left hair with a loud smooching noise.

    "Get up, Seifer! It's really nothing! I thought that it would be prudent to keep one of these handy… and here we are!" She said, her face colouring again. I think her relationship with Seifer has made her complexion improve drastically, being constantly rosy-cheeked and all. Hahaha.

    "Now let's get down to business." She said, and switched on the communication device.

                                                           *FF8*FF8*FF8*

    WL: To be continued…

    C: How can you cut off suddenly?

    WL: If I don't, this chapter will be so long I can't keep track of it!

    C: Don't keep the sentences hanging in the air! It's irksome.

    WL: I'm gonna post the two chapters together anyway.

    C: Suit yourself!

    Author's Notes (again): One phrase I have used above "Oh, behaaaaave!" is from the movie Psychedelic Spy: Austin Powers, and not from my own creative processes. Neither do I own the movie, its script, or anything that remotely relates to it. I use it for my gratification and entertainment purposes. Understand? Thanks a lot.


	12. Old Tricks, Same Success

Chapter 12 – Old tricks, same success

    Author's notes: Weird title, I know. The brain isn't functioning too well… can you guys let me off one more time? Pretty please? I'm depending on you!

                                        @FinalFantasyXIII@FinalFantasyXIII@

    "Hello? This is Quistis Trepe, on mission code oh-two-eleven-fifteen-Esthar reporting back to base. I am requesting for backup, as the enemy has captured my squad and I presently. May I confirm who it is I'm speaking to please?"

    She listened for a brief moment.

     "Xu? Can you get Squall please? This is an emergency. What? He's on a mission to Galbadia? All of the SeeDs were dispatched somewhere else? When is the soonest we can expect backup? Three days? Alright… mmm hmmm… okay. I understand. I'll think of something myself. Thanks a lot. Bye."

    She switched it off with a sigh, looking down at the floor for a moment.

     "Well, I guessed you've heard it. Three days. It might be too late. I think the G.M is planning to do something with us, or to us." Frustration crept up in her voice as she looked up and informed us of the bad news.

     "Yeah… why else didn't she release us, or kill us straight away then?" I nodded in agreement.

     "Squall and all the other SeeDs were dispatched? That's strange." Seifer said.

     "Yes. Xu was the only one there to secure the Garden. It appears that this mass-hypnotising affair isn't only happening here in Esthar. It affects Deling, Timber, Dollet… everywhere except Balamb Town and Shumi Village! The SeeDs have been dispatched to help the respective Gardens deal with it."

     I could feel relief coursing through me, as I heard her say that Balamb Town had been spared. I have no idea how I would have reacted if my Ma were to be involved in this mess!

     "That's strange. Could it be that the G.M is behind all these?" I rubbed my head, trying to get a clear picture out of the sudden surge in information.

     "She may be trying to take over the world, if she has the power to do that. This I do not doubt, seeing that she is able to command and influence such a large group of people." Seifer said.

    "Hyne forbid! It would be too traumatic for words! The whole world worshipping her? All of them drinking wheat grass juice and overdosing on jasmine incense? I do not allow it!" I couldn't stand the thought of that being a possibility!

     "You've missed the whole point, Zell, but neither do I wish for that to happen. We have to find a way to escape by ourselves, then go back to the Garden and come up with some solutions." Quisty advised.

     "Yes, that is probably the most effective way!" A unanimous agreement came from Seifer.

     "How do you propose we escape then?" I asked.

     "Hmm…"

    The three of us "hmm-ed" for a while, trying to come up with something.

     "I know! We'll do it the old way… the method we used when you, Sefie and I were locked up in the Desert Prison!" I said, jumping up to enforce my plan.

     "Which is…?" Seifer asked with a funny expression.

     "Well, Quisty and Sefie acted sick so that the guard would come in. Then I beat him up, took back their weapons, and the rest is history!" I explained.

   Seifer and I stared at Quisty.

     "What? You want me to act injured? You think that this will work twice? The guards here might not be as stupid as the one at the Desert Prison!"

     "You never know without trying!" Seifer tried to persuade her.

     "I happen to have some ketchup with me. It might look more convincing." I handed out a packet of ketchup, which had probably been lying limply in my pants pocket since our last lunch at Balamb Garden.

     "You expect me to smear THAT on my face? Why do you keep such things anyway? This must have been what, at least two weeks old?" Quisty snorted in disgust at my offering.

     "But it's the only chance we have, and we gotta make it look real!" I urged her.

     "If this doesn't work, I'm going to kill you! No need for D to do that!" She grabbed the packet, tore it open, and smeared it all over her forehead, being extra careful not to get any of it in her hair.

     "There, happy?" She glared at us.

     "Thanks, Quisty. Your great sacrifice will go down in SeeD history… no, the history of mankind!" I gushed gratefully.

     "I'd rather it remain unknown." She muttered, lying on the ground in position.

     "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seifer, who must have been keeping this in for a long time, burst out uncontrollably.

     "SHUT UP!" We both shouted.

    Seifer stopped immediately… he wouldn't want to get killed by Quisty, I was sure.

     "Ready?" I asked, and she nodded.

     "Guard! Guard!!" I pounded on the door heavily, shouting at the top of my lungs. "My cellmate's injured! Help!"

    I was on the assumption that there must be someone outside guarding us.

    Sure enough, the door opened a moment later, and one of those burly men who captured us appeared.

     "What is the problem here? Quit yelling and pounding at the door like some mad dog!"

    _I'll deal with you later!_ I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth.

     "Please, sir. Our friend is injured. She fell and bumped her head against the floor, and now she's unconscious!" Seifer quickly said. Maybe he was afraid that I might blow up? He has such little confidence in my self-control. But then again, given my colourful history of rash behaviour, I had probably brought this upon myself.

_    And don't forget that he was a victim of you lack of self-control before._ A voice reminded me. How annoying. It sounded like my own… hah.

     "Yeah, please take a look at her!" I added.

    The guard eyed us suspiciously, and crouched down to check on Quisty.

    Seifer and I advanced slowly towards him.

      "After you!" He backed away, letting me do the honours.

     "With pleasure!" I said, and dealt a heavy blow to knock the man out cold before he could even say "_Huh?"_.

     "There, didn't I tell you it would work?" I smiled in complacence.

     "Yeah, yeah. It's all due to your oh-so-smart ideas. Now let's get out of here, before a certain D catches us and locks us up again!" A none-too-pleased Quistis ushered us urgently towards the door.

     "Here, use this to wipe the sauce off." I offered her the napkin that was in my pocket as well.

     "What are you, **_Doraemon_**? Why do you keep everything in that pocket of yours?"

     "HAHAHAHAHAHA! **_DORAEMON_**? That's a good one, Quisty baby!" Seifer let out a great laugh.

     "Let's just go." I muttered.

    We crept like cat burglars along the dark corridor of what must have been the underground level of the building. But there was no one else out there. They could either be praying or protesting outside the President's Residence. Usually, this place was like a ghost town when the herd was out there.

     "A little too easy, don't you think?" Quisty whispered.

     "Just watch our steps, and we'll be fine!" I whispered back.

     "Move faster! We don't want to get caught!" Seifer, who was walking between us, hissed loudly.

     We finally reached the stairs, and climbed up to the ground level.

      I looked around. The coast was clear.

      I made a dash for the entrance, the other two following suit as well.

      Quisty was right… it _was_ too easy for us.

                                                                        *

    WL: To be continued…

    C: _Again_? You seem to be very fond of leaving the ends untied!

    WL: What do you want me to do? That's the way my brain functions!

    C: You better watch yourself.

    WL: Why? Cos "Santa Clause is coming to town"? *snigger*

    C: THAT is such a lame joke! Don't say I never warned you!

    WL: You never warned me!

    C: I can't be bothered with you!

    Leaves in a huff.

    Author's notes: Doraemon is the main character of a popular anime series by the same name. It's about this blue robotic cat (named Doraemon, what else?), which seemed to be able to take anything out of his pocket to solve the problems of his owner. I also don't own it, the idea, the anime, etc etc… like so many others before.

    I know… I've said in the third chapter that the disclaimer would be the last one I'm stating. But since I keep borrowing other people's stuff to use, I jolly well can't waltz around without saying it, can I? So there you have it.

    Tata… come back tomorrow for next chapter, cos my brain is officially dead for the day.


	13. Face Off

Chapter 13 – Face off

   Author's notes: You're right, Shootin'star. Neither D nor the Great Mother seemed very evil… and that is one of my weak points. I'm not very good at creating a great antagonist that would bring out all the good qualities like courage, heroism, determination etc in the main character. It's my fault for not developing the story enough… anyway, please read on before you pass your final judgement on D, if that's okay with you.

   By the way… A's appearance isn't very far away… hahahahahah! (But you can still keep your black reviewing presence, please!) And be forewarned… this chapter is going to be very, very, very, very, very long. More than twice the normal length… because I didn't WANT TO BREAK IT UP! EET EES MY CHILD!!! Ahem… *cough cough*… A record-breaker, this chapter…

                                                                      *****

    We were merely a few metres away from the gate, when D suddenly stepped out from his hidden position behind the pillars at the side of the gate, barring us with an invisible force field.

    Since it was invisible, how did I know that one existed then? Easy. When I ventured towards it, trying to get past him, a burning sensation touched my skin, and I had to jump away at the contact.

     "Ouch! The hell is that?!!!" I yelped in pain, examining the singed hairs and burnt skin on my arm.

     "What's wrong, Zell?" Quisty asked, while looking nervously at D.

     "There's some kind of invisible barrier separating us from the gate!"

     "You thought that you could escape so easily, didn't you? Well, let me tell you, you're wrong. Hahahahaha!" He gloated and laughed at the disappointment that must have been evident on our faces. ""You will never get through this barrier, as long as I am standing… unless I consent to it myself, which would be near impossible, I assure you!"

     "If that's the case, I'll just have to beat you down!" I prepared to launch an attack on him, fists ready in position.

     "I doubt that you can harm a single hair of mine… however hard you may try!" He replied with a taunting tone, followed by a long string of words while performing a series of fluid movements with his hands.

    Magically, a staff appeared in them, and wings as black as night spread out in fullness behind his back, creating an illusion of a shield behind him.

     "I knew it! You're an Angel like A! But a bad one! Even though you've always concealed your wings, I could sense it straight away!"

     "It hardly takes a genius to figure that out, since I deliberately scattered so many clues all over the place. In fact… it just goes to show how slow you are… to have taken this long to realise the truth!" It was hard to miss the contempt that strongly laced his speech.

     "Who's A? Zell, did you know D somewhere before? Are you hiding something from us?" Quisty demanded clarification on our exchange of words.

     "Yeah, Chicken-wuss. This is all new to us!" Seifer wanted to know my side of the story just as badly.

     "Sorry, guys. I'll explain later. I've some scores to settle with this D. Alone." I replied, my eyes still on the dark-winged one.

    Scores? What scores? I have absolutely no idea, but a gut feeling tells me that D hates me not because of a sullied first impression, but due to a certain Angel both of us know.

    Which thoroughly explains why he always eyes at the sapphire as if HE should be the one owning it!

    And why he harbours such a grudge against me.

    He probably thinks that I was responsible for A's death.

    And he isn't totally wrong to think in that way.

    So… it is in my opinion that we have to settle this man to man… or rather, man to Angel if we were to go any further from where we're standing now.

    D holds out an arm before we began our battle.

    "Wait, before we start. Let us name the stakes first. If I win, the sapphire shall belong to me."

     "Sure, fine. If I do, you will let us go, no questions asked. And you will never bother us again."

      "Agreed." He nodded, and gripped his staff in both hands, which appears to me to be his aggressive stance.

     "Let the battle begin!" I shouted.

    It turns out that his speed was a tad faster than mine… he had a natural advantage of course, with his aerial abilities and light body composition.

     But I wasn't going to let it get to me. I cast a "Float" and "Haste" on myself to level the odds, and started using offensive magic on him.

     I know that I wasn't a great Magic user, but after checking through his statistics with a "Scan" spell, I was pretty sure that physical attacks wouldn't be of any use on that kind of body. Not to mention that this guy has sky-high numbers for his statistics… Vitality 300 Spirit 350 Strength 400, and the most astonishing of all, an infinity symbol for his Magic Stats!!! I was totally stumped when I ran through the information!

     "Scared of me now, are you? How does it feel to come face to face with such a strong enemy? I'll bet you're pissing your pants with paralysing fear right now!"  
    "Never! You may be strong, but I'll find a way to beat you!"

    "I'm not going to stop you from trying. But aren't you just itching to know how I got such incredible statistics? It is ALL THANKS TO YOU! The hatred I bear for you gives me infinite strength; the fury burning in my chest fuels my Vitality; and most of all…no! Why should I waste my time explaining it to you! You'll never understand any of it even if it were staring at you in the face!" His eyes seemed to flare with fires as scorching and black as that of Hell's.

    I could feel my own anger rising inside me at his words… what have I done to deserve all that? Even if I had indirectly caused his hurt, it doesn't mean that he could shift all of the blame on me!

   I showered the most powerful magic spells in my inventory on him… Meteor, Flare, Holy, even Ultima… but none of them seemed to be able to make a large impact on him, for he would use his dark feathers as a shield against the damage… he had even absorbed the Holy magic! Why hadn't that been reflected in the Scan information?!!!

     "Yawn… is that all you can do? I'm getting bored."

    From the start of the battle, he had not attacked in any way, only avoiding the magic, and healing himself whenever he had taken what little damage that resulted from them… It looked as if he was merely playing along with me, and not actually participating in the battle. I was truly getting desperate.

    It was time for that last resort. I was reluctant like hell to use it, but the sorry situation I was in demands desperate measures to be employed.

    I reached for that Forbidden spell in my inventory… one that I had warned myself time and again never to use it unless my life depended on it. And this is the time.

    **_APOCALYPSE!_**

    As I shout out the name of the spell, I felt as if it drains my life to use it as well. It brings back loads of painful memories… but I was tottering over the edge of the cliff. A double-edged sword, a cursed trump card… but an absolute necessity….

    In case you were wondering… I had stocked up some of that very damaging magic during the final battle with Ultimecia, thinking that it would come in handy.

    If this doesn't work… I'm doomed to failure.

    _Dear Hyne above… I beg of you to help me out with this. I would do anything you ask of me if you hear my plea!_

    Maybe Hyne _does _answer to prayers of the needy.

    He answered mine, at least.

     "That was really low, Zell Dintch! Using the same spell that had caused Celestine's death!" D gasped, blood running from his forehead down his right temple while his breath came out in short spurts.

     "Celestine?" I asked. For the first time, I finally know her real name… and not that impersonal A that just doesn't fit my memory of her.

     "You didn't know her real name? Oh Great Mother of Hyne… you didn't know her name, and yet you claimed ownership of her jewel? What a disgrace this is to her!" He clutched his head in fake exasperation, but the real motive behind his actions was to mock me.

    Sure enough, it achieved its target to provoke.

    A redness swelled up my neck and face as my blood pressure reached its highest limit ever recorded.

     "So what if I do own the sapphire without knowing her real name? She was the one who entrusted it in my hands. And I shall not give it up without a fight! Even if it stabs me in the heart to use that spell, I will do it as long as it works! I will do anything to protect whatever I have that used to be her! My memories, this sapphire!" I stared at him in the eye to convey my rock-hard determination.

    He stared back, just as hardly.

    Then he slowly nods his head.

     "I see that I have underestimated you. I apologise for that. I also apologise for not giving it my all in this battle. It was rather rude of me. But from this second onwards, expect NO MERCY FROM ME!!!" He shouted the last words, and propelled himself into the sky, leaving a trail of glittery dust behind him.

     "DARK ANGEL BEAM!" A blinding wave of light and energy emitted from his staff and struck me fully, entering my body, and exploded from within. Not a part of it was let off from the impact.

    Immediately, my HP depleted to less than a hundred. Such was the potency of his Dark Angel Beam.

     "Urgh." I groan, trying to get up but my legs were too weak, buckling from the weight of my body. Blood dripped from my mouth and nose… my stomach felt as if it had been bludgeoned by a club made of rock. I suspect that internal bleeding was a cause for the tearing pain in there. It was a miracle that I could still stay conscious despite of the damage.

   But I must stay awake, even as the dark mist threatens to overcome my mind and cover my eyes. I will not see the light of the day again if I were to fall now.

    Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to stand up again, urging my legs to hold on for a while… just a while more.

   Wobbly as they were, they listened to me… for which I am thankful.

     "Zell!" Quisty shouted, and started to rush up, while Seifer searched frantically through his item bag for something to heal me.

    What a time to run out of Cures… I guess I was really down on my luck.

     "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have constructed a barrier around us, the same as the one at the gate. This is to prevent the two of you from thrusting you meddling hands into the battle." He glared at them, but still they continued trying to help me.

     "He's right. Stay back, Quisty. Let me handle this." I spat out a mouthful of blood.

     "But…" Quisty started to protest.

     "STAY OUT OF THIS!" I yelled, and she jumped back in shock.

      I have never yelled at my friends before, and I could imagine what she's feeling right now.

     _Sorry, Quisty and Seifer. But I can't get you two involved in my own mess._

I touched the sapphire, hoping for a source of strength. Sure enough, a warm feeling encased my fingers, spreading from them towards my muscles, veins, capillaries, skin, hair… every single living cell in my body.

    The effect was even better than any Elixir, Curaga, and what have you that could be used to restore my HP.

    And at the same time, I could dole out my limit breaks as well.

    I know that the information says physical attacks are useless… but I have a feeling this would be different. I have confidence in the combined strength of Celestine's blessing (well, that's what I call it) and my will power.

     "Punch Rush!"

     "Booya!"

     "Punch Rush!"

     "Booya!"

    I stringed together a series of deadly attacks, which I had affectionately named "Invincible Fist" due to its potential for lightning fast and at the same time, very damaging attacks, with a concentration that was much stronger than I had ever adopted before.

   It lasted a whole three minutes, truly a record in every sense of the word. I only stopped because it was eating voraciously into my physical strength as well.

    Sure enough, D knelt with a knee resting on the ground, unable to float above it any longer without crashing to the ground, a direct consequence of his sapped energy.

    "B…but how did you do it?" He stuttered with difficulty, blood trickling in a thick line from a corner of his mouth.

     "Call it the power of love." I jested.

    I could almost hear a groan from that familiar inner voice… the one that I had missed hearing for so many months.

    _She's coming back! A little too slowly for my tastes, but she is!_ I thought in delirious joy.

    It was a mistake. I was too careless to turn my attention away from the battle, which I had thought to be ended.

    It hadn't.

    I had neglected one important fact.

    Humans have limit breaks when their HP becomes low.

    And so do Angels. I should have guessed at such a possibility. But I was blinded by the happiness I had felt as I realised that my Angel could be returning soon.

     "DARK ANGEL'S REVENGE!" The enemy shouted.    

    Without a sound, D had got up from his position, and dealt his finishing blow at me… all within the space of a blink.     

    Before I could turn, dodge, think, speak… before any of my reflexes could kick in… a lot of things happened.

    A dark mass of force, chi, energy, crackling currents… and who the hell knows what else… that combined together to form his DARK ANGEL'S REVENGE came hurtling towards me.

    _I'm going to die._

_    Why?!!! Why is this happening to me, just as I am filled with glorious hope?_

_     I don't want to die now, not when I know that She's coming back!_

_     Isn't there a way I can stop this? Avoid myself from getting hit?_

_    Dintch… get a hold of yourself!_

_    My Angel, are our stars so crossed, fates so twisted that we can't see each other ever again?_

**_    Trust me._**__

    Her voice echoed in my mind.

    The sapphire shattered into countless tiny pieces as fine as dust.

    A dazzlingly beautiful flash of blue erupted, forming a translucent shield in front of me, and repelled the black mass far, far away.

    My mind reeled, as my breath was caught dead in my throat.

    A, no, Celestine stands where the blue light was, her arms outstretched, neck arched and head facing the sky. Her flowing hair spread out in the wind, just like a veil around her head while snowy-white wings sprang out in its graceful glory. A glowing aura surrounded her whole being.

    A deadly silence blanketed over the surroundings, as none of us could grasp firmly what had just happened.

     "Well? Are you guys dead or what? No welcoming hurrah for my appearance?"

    As full of spirit as usual… that's my Angel.

     "Celestine? Is that really you?" D stared in goggle-eyed disbelief.

     "No, I'm Xena the Warrior Princess. Of course it's me, you idiot!"

    I simply stood there, staring dumbfounded at her as well.

    She turns to me and holds my gaze for a while.

     "My Master… I have returned to protect you, as I have promised."

     "Uh-uh. I ain't your Master. In fact, you're the one who owns my life… for you have saved me not once, but twice!" 

    I hold her hand gently and press it to where my heart pounds rapidly. My eyes travelled hungrily over her nose, her clear, sparkling eyes, her wonderful lips upturned with a lovely smile … I can't believe this is really happening, even though I had hoped for it for such a long time.

    She places her other hand on my cheek, caressing it with a soft, soothing touch.

    Meanwhile, we could all feel a palpable force of negative emotions amassing and emitting from someone behind us.

    With a sigh, and large eyes rolling at the heavens, Celestine withdrew her hand gently from my grasp, turned and stalked towards him.

    She stopped right in front of the brooding D, and slapped his face multiple times in lightning speed. The slaps resonated in such a way that even the birds on the trees must have heard it, fluttering away in a great hurry.

    Ouch. I wouldn't want to be him.

     "What was that for?" He glowered at her.

     "THAT was for your stupidity! Whatever the hell has possessed you to attack him? Don't you know that you could very well have killed him?" She glared accusingly at him.

     "Of course I knew it, perfectly well. That was my sole motive in fighting him." He replied with a smirk.

    A punch landed on his jaw. Beats me why he stands around, allowing her to hit him without a hint of defense from her punch.

     "You've changed! You're no longer the Damien I know! What happened to the kind soul whom I've always looked up to like a big brother? What did he do to you to deserve this?" Another punch to his stomach made him and us wince in unison. Even if we weren't the ones taking the punch, we could imagine what it must feel like.

    And… Big Brother? Now I get the whole picture.

     "He doesn't deserve to own what you left him! I should be the one who possesses it!" Damien (so that's what the D stands for…) hugged his stomach in pain, but still doesn't lift a finger to block her violent attacks!

     "That's for me to decide, not you! Never, ever, you!" She shouted right into his face.

    His expression was that of a wounded one.

     "That's enough… A… I mean, Celestine." I cleared my throat and walked up to them.

     "B…but…"

     "I'm fine, really. There's no need for such harsh treatment, even if he _did_ rough me up a little." I said, and walked towards the gate.

    Quisty and Seifer followed closely, confusion written all over their faces.

    As I passed Damien, I patted him on the shoulder… maybe to indicate my pity for him. I know it's insulting to him, but I couldn't help feeling that way.

    A flash of anger shot up in his eyes, followed by a drooped head, as if in resignation of his unrequited feelings.

    Gradually, his hair started changing its colour. This was probably its original shade before he had turned bad. Similarly, his eyes started clearing up, the hatred, anger and resentment slowly replaced by a sad, yet different kind of light. I needn't say further about the wings, of course.

    The barrier before the gate must have dissipated, just as I had expected. We passed through it without further obstruction.

     "Wait!" Both Damien and Celestine shouted after us.

    I turned to look at them in puzzlement.

     "Don't you want to settle the Great Mother case once and for all?" Celestine asked with a raised eyebrow.

     "How did you know?" I asked in surprise.

     "I haven't been sleeping all the time I was inside, if that's what you're implying!" She said sarcastically. "And I happen to be acquainted to her."

    I nodded.

    _Maybe they're more than acquainted_. A voice at the back of my head suggested.

    I turned back to look at my friends.

     "You two get back to the Garden first. I'll rejoin you shortly."

     "I object. What if they all turn against you? You and that blue-haired girl won't be a match for a thousand Estharians coming after you! Not to mention him!" Quisty pointed at Damien, distrust reflected strongly in her glare directed at him.

     "Don't worry. I won't do anything to him. Anymore." Damien replied in a subdued voice, head still drooping.

    _Doesn't his neck ever get tired from keeping that position?_ I thought to myself.

     "Who knows what you'll do when the G.M. manipulates you?" Seifer eyed him suspiciously as well.

     "I'll slap him until he wakes up, like I had to just now. I doubt he would be as susceptible to her brainwashing capabilities as before with my reassuring presence around, Hah!" Celestine waves cheerily at them and linked my arm with hers, pulling me towards the direction of the G.M's chambers.

    I look back at Seifer and Quisty, and gestured with my free arm for them to go.

    They looked at each other, sighed, and headed out of the gates.

     "Save some hotdogs for me!" I called out, and turned, before my arm gets yanked out by all that pulling.

     "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I could hear their laughing voices mingling together, then trailing off as they travelled further away from the gates.

     "You and your hotdogs!" Celestine punched my arm playfully.

     "Hey, I've been derived from them for two whole weeks! That's like torture to me!"

     "I should have known…C'mon. Walk faster so that you can get to your hotdogs earlier!"

     "After you, m'lady!" I gestured and bowed aside to let her enter the structure first.

    I cast an apologetic glance at Damien, who was trailing a small distance behind us, his feet dragging on the ground.

     "Don't mind me. This wasn't the first time she does this to me anyway." His mouth turning up a little at the corners, he lifted his eyes a little to look at me.

    I hesitate for a moment, nodded, and trudged indoors with a little less spring in my step.

                                                                   *****

    WL: Didn't I say it was very, very, very, very long? Look at my hands… they're like two big, swollen sausages!

    Celestine: I AM SO STONED. NEED REST.

     WL: _I_ was the one who did all the work… what are you grumbling for? You sound like Fujin! Be grateful I that I sacrificed my hands for you and Zell to be reunited!

    Celestine: Yeah, yeah, you're the gratest _Yeah, grates on my nerves the most,_ _*snigger*_….zzzzz

Author's notes: Xena the Warrior Princess doesn't belong to me.

    Another thing… this chapter probably doesn't read very fluently… I might decide to break it up and expand it a little when the ideas flow… but right now, this is the best I can manage. Sorry.


	14. All comes to light

Chapter 14 – All comes to light

     "Oh yes. Come in, my young visitors. I've been expecting you for quite a while." The G.M. smiled benevolently at us. How good she is at deception. I was pretty sure that all she wanted to do was eat us all up for trying to thwart her plans of World Domination.

     "Cut the crap, Ariyah. We all know you're stewing with fury inside. You don't need to act so nicely! We don't buy it for a single second." Celestine pounds a fist heavily on the desk the G.M. was seated at, causing the pens that had been lying on it to jump up and roll about with little clattering noises.

     "Ah… my darling Damien… don't you have something to explain to me about?" She gazed at him in a kindly, but stern manner, like that of a mother disciplining a child without resorting to physical means.

     "Listen, you with a blackened heart! I am no longer under your spell! Hyne knows how you managed to do it in the first place! Don't expect me to do your bidding this time! I will _not _allow you to manipulate me again, however hard you try!" Damien spat at her, literally.

    She wiped her face slowly with her fingers. Following that, her entire expression… no, I should say her whole face changed.

    Whom did she remind me of? Sorceress Ultimecia, perhaps, but more snake-like in the impression it gave me.

    Even her voice had turned gravelly, so unlike the melodious one she had always used when talking to her worshippers, or others she had wished to deceive.

    Oh well, if she's so manipulative, I should have expected her to be capable of changing her face to suit her needs.

     "Didn't I say to cut the crap? Why would you want to wear this snake-like face? What's so wrong with the one before?" Celestine gritted her teeth in fury.

    I looked at her, totally missing what she had just said. There must have been a huge question mark written on my face… and I suspect Damien would have looked the same way as well.

    Silence from the G.M… or Ariyah, as Celestine had called her.

     "You refuse to acknowledge my words? Fine. But the Great Lord has expressed in my mind his wish to speak with you." Celestine's angry expression was slowly replaced with that of a resigned one.

      "I have no business with the Great Lord. Why should I see him at all?" Ariyah turns haughtily to escape the burning, straightforward gaze of Celestine's eyes.

     "Because he needs to tell you something that he had neglected to all of twenty years ago. Which dates back to… around the time I was two." Celestine turns her head to one side, as if trying to recall something buried deep within the confines of her memory.

     "Twenty years… ago?" Ariyah asked slowly… it appears that something rather important had happened at that time… since she had taken an immediate interest to it.

     "Yes… Mother." Celestine had definitely put a lot of emphasis on the M word.

    By now, I was feeling too jaded to feel jolted by further revelations of the shocking kind.

    And besides… I had guessed that they were related in some way. The question had been lingering in my mind ever since the first time I had met the G.M. and found her to have something in common with Celestine.

     "Y…you knew?" Ariyah asked, her face changing with her voice to that of the previous angelic one.

     "From the moment I could understand the words 'adopted' and 'abandoned.' Even though the elders tried to cover it up by fooling me with false information… I could still infer what had _really_ happened. The people whispering behind my back, the old photographs that they mistakenly thought had all been thrown away. And this…" Undoing the clasp of a chain around her neck, she held out a wing-shaped locket made of white gold, and opened it with her delicately slim fingers. On either side was a tiny photograph… one of it was a younger, smiling Ariyah. The other showed an unknown man with Celestine's blue hair.

     "B…but how did you get this? Hadn't I discarded this along with all those photographs?" She gasped in disbelief when she saw it, and looked with confusion at Celestine.

     "Someone had saved it from its destruction in the incinerator… maybe for me to trace back my roots… or maybe for something else. I wouldn't know…" Celestine looked away in the distance, finding it hard to continue as her voice choked up with her hidden sorrow. Well, she tried to hide it, but I could sense it strongly from the almost imperceptible trembling of her lower lip….

    I wanted so much to go up and pull her into my arms… but I realised this wasn't the time and place for big displays of affections.

     "Alright. I will see the Great Lord, as you wished. I don't know what you're up to, but don't expect any motherly love from me, if that's what you're hoping for." Ariyah stood and led us to a mirror, which presumably would enable them to speak with the Great Lord.

     "I wouldn't dare, believe me." Celestine replied in a low voice… so low that we had to strain to hear it.

     I took her hand and squeezed it tightly. She turns to me with a grateful smile… and eyes that tried valiantly to force back the flow threatening to gush forth.

      "Should I be here listening to your family business? I can make myself scarce if you don't want an outsider to be here." I know how uncomfortable it would feel to have someone totally unrelated know about your family's past, especially since it appears to be a troubled one.

     "Same with me." Damien spoke. Finally, after shutting his mouth for more than an hour. But I supposed he didn't have a chance to speak at all.

     "No, you're both closer to me than anyone else. I want you to hear this." Celestine shook her head.

    Ariyah, standing in front of the mirror, gave us a questioning look.

     "We're ready when you are." Celestine told her.

    She turned back to the mirror, closed her eyes and touched it with one hand.

    The mirror shimmered as if it was a pool of water, and Ariyah's reflection faded… only to be replaced by an image of a stern-faced man looking approximately to be forty years of age.

    Like the others, he had an aura distinctive to Angels, as well as a sense of authority in his actions and speech.

    This must be the Great Lord, then.

     "It's been so long ago since I've seen you, Ariyah." The Great Lord's voice was fatherly, as one would have expected from his title.

     "Yes, it has. You wished to tell me something?"

    Even Ariyah, who proclaimed herself to be the Great Mother had to show some respect in her voice as she spoke to him. I had initially thought that she might have been connected to the Great Lord in some way (maybe his wife… hence the adopted name?)… But from the way they spoke to each other, this was not the case at all. Besides… his face was different from the other picture in the locket.

     "I shall reveal the truth hidden from you for so many years. It is with reluctance that I hid such an important thing from you, but as it was Nicholas's last request, I could only go along with his wishes."

     "Nicholas…? Last request?" Ariyah's voice quivered at the mention of that name.

     "I suppose this has to come out sooner or later…"

     "I'm all ears…" Pale-faced Ariyah stepped closer to towards the Great Lord's image.

     "It would be better if you were in a sitting position, instead of standing."

     "No… please continue. I'll be fine." She said, even though the vulnerability she displayed clearly indicated otherwise.

     "Don't worry, My Lord. I will catch her if she falls." Celestine offered. "Besides… I need to hear it too. I need to find out what had happened to my parents, and what had caused them to leave me to survive on my own in such a huge world." Her voice was controlled, as she tried very hard to prevent something from showing in it.

     "Very well… As you wish." The Great Lord cleared his throat, and began his startling revelation.

     "Do you remember the last time you saw Nicholas, Ariyah?"

    She nodded.

     "Yes. He told me that he was in love with another, and had to leave me." Her words were ensconced in bitterness. "After hearing that _wonderful_ confession from him, I abandoned Celestine and left Angel Land because I simply couldn't stand to bring up his daughter for him. And I have never returned once till this day. I was afraid that I would kill the three of us if I stayed on any longer."

    Celestine's head dipped a little lower. I reached my arm around her shoulder and hugged it towards me, to show her that I was there to lend her the support she might need.

    All that talk about catching Ariyah would probably become my responsibility now… not that I mind. I was willing to do anything for my Angel.

     "What if I told you that what he said was a lie?" The Great Lord didn't look like he was joking at all.

     "A lie…? But how can that be? Why would he do something so meaningless like lie to me?" Ariyah said weakly, putting a shaking hand to her mouth.

     " '_When I leave, she wouldn't be so sad if I were to make her hate me now. She will forget about me, and fall in love with another Angel, living in happiness for the rest of her life. I can't give her anything but pain if I were to selfishly keep her by my side… and Celestine will have a father to look after her as well. I want both of them to be happy… even if it tears me apart to do this…'_ That was what he had confided as he pleaded with me to keep it secret."

     "Keep WHAT secret?" Celestine demanded. I was making an educated guess that both of us were beginning to grasp the whole story, and what had truly happened twenty years ago.

     "His terminal illness. Ariyah… He had no longer than a month to live when he came to you." The Great Lord's voice became soft, like that of a caressing breeze… or so he intended. But it must have sounded so cutting to the ones at the receiving end of his truth.

     "Believe me… Ariyah. We had thought that it would be the best if you didn't know about it."

     "Yeah, right! How would you know? You aren't Ariyah herself! I know that as a lowly human, it is not in my place to interfere in such matters and criticise your judgement. But what you, the authority in question think is best for them might not be the case at all! In the end, you caused hurt not only to the unwilling recipient of your so-called kindness, but also to Celestine, her child, as well!" I blurted my opinions out before I knew it.

    That was rash old Zell Dintch again… the side of me that couldn't stop to think about the consequences of shooting the mouth off.

    They stared at me. How I wish I could dig a hole and stay in there until the rest of my life. Never have I wished so badly that my mouth came with a zipper I had to use whenever I wanted to open it.

     "You are right, young man. But it was Nicholas' decision. I couldn't very well refuse him, as a good friend of both he and Ariyah's." The Great Lord was surprisingly gracious about it. That was probably one of the reasons he holds this esteemed position as the ruler of Angels.

     "You… mean… all that hate and bitterness I have harboured through the years had been for nothing?" Ariyah swayed a little to the side. Celestine immediately jumped from my snug embrace in readiness to catch her.

    I so admire her strength, still standing tall after receiving such impossible news about the ones who gave her life.

     "We didn't realise that you would take it so badly." Was that an apologetic tone in the Great Lord's voice?

     "You were wrong. So utterly, hopelessly wrong! Even after I left Angel Land, I thought of him everyday. The other side of the coin to love is hate. The stronger my love for him, the more bitter the hate was. As I accepted it into my heart, unable to bear the pain of not having him by my side, I changed. My eyes, my face, my soul, everything that once symbolised me… had turned into this vile reptilian thing that bars the real me from taking charge. I went around hurting people as well… My once protecting hands became bloody with my sinful deeds! Vengeful that they should be so blissful while I suffer in this crushing loneliness! And this hate… it just reminds me how much I love him, and miss him! A paradox really… In the end, you tell me it's for nothing? Cruel… such a cruel thing to do to a woman…"

    With that, she collapsed with a faint, caught just in time by… Damien?

    We were surprised at the speed he had gotten there, even though he was standing at the far end of the room.

     "At last… I am of some use here. Couldn't let you guys do all the work." He grinned at us.

    Then, he turned the other way to face the Great Lord.

     "I will make sure that she's fine, my Great Lord. That is… if you will still accept me as an Angel under your supervision."

     "Naturally I would. Damien, I recognise that you needed a little time to adjust your feelings after Celetine's 'death'. Not just you, all of us had to negotiate with the loss of a good Angel… but that's resolved now, thankfully. This…" The Great Lord held up a letter with "RESIGNATION" written on it. "I will treat this as non-existent." He smiled, and tore it up into numerous pieces. The wind picked those pieces up to places where no eye could ever see again.

     "I cannot begin to express my utmost gratitude, my Great Lord." Damien bowed, still carrying Ariyah.

    How impudent I am… addressing Celestine's mother by her first name. But then again… Celestine herself does it, and I can't very well call her the Great Mother again, can I?

     "I must go now. Urgent matters are awaiting me as we speak. I will entrust her in your hands. And tell her that I, no, all of us in Angel Land welcome her anytime she feels like returning."

    His image disappeared, to be replaced by that of the mirror's reflection of Damien carrying Ariyah.

     "Well, let's take her somewhere more comfortable…" Damien suggested, and we followed him to her bedroom.

                                                    *¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

    A long-awaited intermission.

    (Holding a Triple Triad card between the index and third fingers of her right hand.)

    WL: So we duel again…

    Opposite of her stands Celestine in the same position.

    C: Let's get on with it. And I won't let you off as easily this time!

    WL: We shall see!

    Yuri: The rules are Random and All!

    WL: Yucky rules, but…

    C: Cut the crap; let's start!

    Zell shuffles up all the cards and started distributing…

   -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- 

              5                        4                       2                                    

   3   **Diablos**  A    A    Rinoa    A     9   **Sacred**    1                  

        (Earth)                                                                     

             8                        2                         9                         

   -------------------- -------------------- --------------------                 

               9                                              8                        

    2    Quistis    6           ???          1    Damien    A

                                    (Wind)                          

             A                                               7                                

 --------------------- --------------------- --------------------               

                                      8                        9                          

      Bitebug           8  Celestine  A     9 Minotaur 5****

                                         5                     2

  -------------------- -------------------- ---------------------

1.Water Lily places Sacred card on upper right corner.

2. Celestine turns Sacred card with Rinoa card on its left…

    Zell whispers to Celestine: A tad risky, don't you think?

    C: Shuddup, don't interrupt the game!

3.Water Lily places Diablos card on upper left corner.

4.Celestine turns Diablos card with Quistis card underneath it.

    Zell: Man, she lives dangerously…

     C: ….. (glares at him)

5.Water Lily places Bite bug card beneath Quistis card.

6.With a gloating expression, Celestine places her Celestine card beside the Bitebug card and turns it.

7.Water Lily places a Minotaur card in the lower right corner.

8.Triumphantly, Celestine places the Damien Card above it.

    Zell: Alright, I concede that you win… but you're just lucky the opponent is a pea-brain.

    C: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Didn't I tell you? Stupid mortal girl, you're gonna lose all your rare cards! I win!

    WL: Oh Oh… one shouldn't get too cocky before the last card is placed! HAHAHAHAHA!

    C: What?

9.Water Lily places the Water Lily card right in the middle.

    This… is what it looks like.

     ---------------------

                A        JE                JE stands for Joker Element. Which means no matter what

                                               Element was in place, the card would still +1 to all four

      A   **Water    **A                  sides. Truly the ultimate card.

              **Lily**

**                 A**

**      --------------------**

Blue cards (Water Lily):  Rinoa, Damien, Quistis, Celestine, Minotaur and of course, the invincible Water Lily cards. (So full of myself, eh.)

    Red cards (Celestine): Diablos, Sacred, Bitebug and unused Zell card.

    C: That's cheating!!!

    WL: HAHAHAHAHA!! I get Zell's card! I get to spend the night with him!

    Z: You're so despicable, man.

    Yuri: Yeah… there isn't even a joker element at all… how low can you get?

    W: Well, there also isn't a Celestine and Damien card, and how come she gets all the character cards, including the Zell card which she refuses selfishly to use again, while I get the lousy bitebug card? And then when I use my strong card to advantage, you all flame me like I'm the greatest sinner of all? Waaaaaaaah!! That's so unfair!

    Z: Alright, you win! Quit acting like a four-year-old! Take your pick: Your house, my house, my dorm, Balamb Hotel, Deling Hotel, Shumi Village Hotel, blah…

   WL: It's okay. I just want the card.

    Z: Say again?

    WL: I said, I just want the card. You can spend the night with whomever you want. HAHAHAHA!!!

    Stalks off into the sunset holding the Zell Card high up in the air.

    (I suppose she's trying to admire it while showing it off.)

    Z: (Stares at her departing figure) Awesome… she's so cool, man.

    C: Well, well. What a strange girl!

    Looks at Yuri, who looks at her as well.

    They stalk up to Zell, each clamping a hand on his shoulder.

    C & Y: Zell… have you decided yet?

    Z: O…on what?

    C: Who to spend the night with, of course!

    Z: (Turns his head and looks at them fearfully) Y…yes I have! Hey, Water-somethin'! Wait up! I'm comin' with ya!

    Water Lily stops and throws her head back with unbridled laughter.

    Zell takes off like there's no tomorrow.

    WL: The name's Water Lily, Zell Zell! C'mon, let's go to my room for…" *whisper whisper*

    Z: Oh yeah!

    They dash off into the horizon, leaving those two stomping their feet in fury.

    Author's notes: Phew… another long one…

    By the way… if you want a faint idea of what Celestine and Damien look like, please visit the below links… though I cannot guarantee the quality.

http://www.angelfire.com/in3/mystories/celestine.JPG  Celestine's picture

http://www.angelfire.com/in3/mystories/damien.JPG    Damien's picture

http://www.angelfire.com/in3/mystories/zellrevisedwp.JPG   Of course, not to forget cute Zell's sketch hahaha.

Why are the pics so small? Be patient and wait for a little while, and you will see a button with an orange thing floating around. Click it to view the full picture. They're not very good… wasn't too satisfied with it myself… but that's what happens when one lacks talent. Sigh…


	15. A Clean Break

Chapter 15 – A clean break

     Erm… I just wanted to say that I have no intention of offending anyone with my vocabulary… so in case any of my words touched a sore spot, I offer my greatest regrets and apologies… On to the story…

                                                         *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

    My hands shake controllably as I hold the can of soda in my hands… like that of a junkie going under cold turkey treatment.

    _How do I tell her this in a way that hurts her less? _I asked myself, squeezing the can without realising it. The can groans with a crackling sound in protest of my rough handling of it, and some of its cold contents spilt over to my hand. I let out a soft curse, and quickly put it down on the desk. Mercifully, it stayed put there without embarrassing me further. Like falling down on its side and spilling all over the desk.

    _You stupid can… I was relying on you to calm me, and my nerves, but now you only cause me to make a fool of myself!_

It stared blatantly, mockingly even, right back at me in the eye. This was such a mistake…

     "Zell, what do you have to say to me?" Yuri asked, barely concealing her laughter.

    I had asked Yuri to come to my dorm, saying that I had something important to tell her. She looked at me in puzzlement when I declined her invitation to the cafeteria for some grub, and instead suggested that we meet at my dorm instead. She agreed immediately, however… She was always agreeable, and rarely raised any objections at anything I do… even if I wasn't always right, or even if it had made her feel bad.

    _C'mon, my hands! Stop shaking like that! Get over with it, NOW! If you're the man you proclaim yourself to be, this should be a piece of cake to you, Dintch!_

    I steeled myself, and opened my mouth with great difficulty. Turns out I wasn't the man I had thought myself to be, after all…

    "Y…Yuri…" I began.

     "I think I can guess what it is, Zell. I've been expecting you to come and tell me for ages, but you never did…" Yuri looked down, her voice kinda shaky like my hands were.

    "Y…You do? You have?"

    _Was I that obvious?_ I couldn't help asking myself.

_   If not, how could she have known what I was going to say?_

     "Sure I did." She looked up after some time.

    She's such a sweet, brave girl. I hate to hurt her like this… but it is the best way I can think of to end this entangled mess once and for all… with minimal damage done.

     "I've known for quite some time now… that there's someone else in your heart. Even though you were always so good to me, I could still sense that your mind was miles away whenever you're with me…" She said softly, blinking her reddening eyes rapidly.

     "I... I'm s…" I started to apologise, even though I knew that it wouldn't make any difference anyway…

     "No… don't apologise to me, Zell! I should be the one who does that. I knew that your heart no longer holds a place for me in it, but I still couldn't find it in myself to let go. I clung on for too long, too tightly… I'm sorry… Zell… I really am!" She let her head lower for a while, her body shivering with a burden too heavy for her slight frame.

    "But Zell… I know that now I can finally let go… It's hard, but I will strive to find my strength to survive this, somehow. Please let me be the one to initiate the break. At least, it would give me some degree of comfort, however small it might be…" She looked up and smiled with diamonds lighting up her eyes.

    Never have I found tears to be so pretty on a girl.

    Don't get me wrong. I'm not changing hearts again. But that was just an honest compliment from the bottom of my heart.

     "I think it's better that we don't remain as steadies any longer. But we're still friends, okay?" She said, wiping at her eyes with her fingers. "Oh look… I've made a fool of myself in front of you, like so many times before… where was all the self-control?"

    An enormous weight hangs on my heart as I watch her trying to laugh away the tears, but only succeeded to aggravate them further…

     "Can I have one last hug, please?" She looked up at me pleadingly.

    Without a word, I gather her into my arms and press her head to my chest.

    Muffled thanks came from her as she wrapped her thin white arms around my back.

    Minutes ticked by as we held on to each other in such a manner… I couldn't bear to break myself away from it… she felt like a porcelain doll in my arms, as if she would break into a million pieces if I let go of her…

     "That's enough. I'm okay now!" She finally pushes me away, reluctance intensely showing in her eyes.

     "Yuri… I know that this offers scant consolation, but please know that I have loved you once with everything I had, even though it did not last long enough. I wouldn't have become your boyfriend if I didn't." I too, had something flowing from my eyes, but didn't feel like wiping them away.

     "That means a lot to me, Zell. Now I can believe that ours wasn't a one-sided affair… it'll be precious knowledge to me, that you had belonged to me once too!"

     "I hope you get someone who deserves you more, not a heartless cad like me!" I grasped her hands, putting as much sincerity in my voice as I possibly could muster. And I hoped it sounds that way too.

     "You're not a heartless cad, Zell. I have to realise sooner or later that people change, and it is not possible for our feelings to remain the same. Who knows, I might have been the one who falls for someone else instead, if you didn't. That's life. It is full of changes, and this is an invaluable lesson to be learned. I don't blame you, nor do I blame the one you love at all."

     "You're too good to be true, Yuri!"

     "_I relinquish the dream of eternal love_

_      Only to cherish the gift of owning your heart once._

      That was a line from a Hong Kong movie I had watched when I was younger. I had thought it to be so romantic then. But it is only now that I fully realise it's meaning…" She said with a dreamy, forlorn expression.

     "Yuri…"

     "Bye, Zell. When I walk out of here today, we will no longer be lovers. But we are still friends, Okay?"

     I nodded painfully.

    And with that, she walked out of my dorm door, and out of the place she had once held in my heart as a lover for a short, yet important period of time.

                                                            *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

    The sense of loss fully hits me in the head… at this very appropriate time, not to mention place. I bury my face in my arms that were resting on the table in front of me, crying like a little boy, not caring that several pairs of eyes had been staring at me. I had no idea how I had gotten here at all; simply letting my feet carry me to wherever it wishes to go.

    Why am I crying so hard when I was the one who caused the break?

    I suppose that was a question I would never know the answer to, like the many others that hung around.

    A hand clamps me heavily on my left shoulder.

     "Hey, Chicken-wuss! Orders from the ex-Head of the disciplinary committee - You're hauled in for detention as punishment for crying in public!"

    I looked up and turned my head round, snivelling and all.

    Squall, Irvine, and of course the loud-mouthed Seifer stood there grinning ear-to-ear as if they were sharing some hilarious joke. Well, Squall just kinda had his mouth turned up at the corners, which classifies as a grin anyway.

     "Mind if we join you?" Irvine asked, tilting his cowboy hat a little.

     "Sure…" I gestured listlessly at the empty seats around me.

    They took their seats, Seifer on my right, Irvine on my left, and Squall in front.

     "So… we heard about what happened." Squall began. Which was a surprise to me… as he rarely meddles in "other people's business", as he calls it.

    I must have really misbehaved to warrant his attention on my personal matters then… so much so that he couldn't let it go uncorrected.

     "And you've come to preach to me about how bad it is to step on two boats at one time, haven't you? And scold me for misleading Yuri while going on with Celestine behind her back? Go ahead, I deserve it… I'm all ears."

     "** '_You're a heartless cad!"_** That what you expecting from us? You're in for a big disappointment, Chicken-wuss!" Seifer slapped me on the back with such force that one would have thought that he was trying to dislodge something stuck in my throat.

     "You ain't?" I looked up with a huge "WHY?" on my face.

     "Hey, these things happen, more often than you know. It's inevitable, especially in a fickle world such as ours. Take it from me; I've had a lot of experience, being both at the receiving _and_ giving ends!" Irvine said with an encouraging grin.

     "If it means anything… I think that you did the best you could. It's okay let go." Squall said with a little smile.

    Wow… boy was I honoured.

     "Coming from you, that's the greatest kind of reassurance I can ever get!" I finally broke into one of my classic grins. It's been long… but it appeared… but it's been long… but it's appeared.

    (I'm starting to sound like Harry from "Third Rock from the Sun"… you know the one… "It's rare… but it happens… but it's rare… but it happens…" Except I can't get the hilarious look.)

     "That's the spirit!" Irvine laughed. 

     "Hey, Chicken-wuss! Where's your blue-haired Angel, Celestine?"

     "I'm eager to meet her as well! What a girl it must take to ensnare our Zell with her charm!"

     "She wouldn't take a second look at you, if that's what yer thinkin'! Hahahaha!" I smirked at an indignant-looking Irvine.

     "Why you…" He started, only to be interrupted abruptly.

     "You haven't answered MY question, Chicken-wuss!" Seifer interjected.

    "Oh yeah… she had some business with her m… I mean the Great Mother."

     "Okay…" He nodded, a pensive look on his face.

    I decided not to press for a reason for that look on his face, strange though it seemed to me. He was entitled to his secrets, as I was to mine.

     "So when's she coming?" Squall asked.

    Even _he _was interested in her as well?

    We stared at him like he was an exhibit in the "Weirdest Events in the World" fair.

    He blushed a bright red immediately upon our scrutiny.

     "I'm just curious like them!"

     "Okay!" I laughed loudly. "She'll probably be back by the end of this week!"  
     "Aww… you missin' her, Chicken-wuss?" Seifer teased sardonically with a raised eyebrow.

     "As much as I miss my HOTDOGS! Here I come!!" I gobbled the food in front of me and stuffed my mouth full with my most favourite thing in the World… second to Celestine, that is…

                                                             *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

    The Final Intermission…

    Z: I WIN! YES!!! (Throws the PS2 controller onto the ground triumphantly.) I get all those rare cards, don't I? Gimme the cards gimme the cards!!

    WL: Gladly… I don't have a use for them anymore. (Spreads them out on the bed they're sitting on… which happens to be hers.)

    Z: Why not? (Collects them gleefully. Yes, even the infamous "Queen-of-Cheaters" Water Lily card belongs to him now.)

    WL: Because this will be the last time I'm seeing you.

    Z: What? (Drops all of them onto his lap.) Why?

    WL: Because the story's gonna end soon.

    Z: Why, in the first place, did you play the Triple Triad game with Celestine then, only to let me win all of them? And don't think I didn't noticed… you deliberately let me win at the game as well!

    WL: Simply because you're my favourite character in FFVIII.

    Z: And?

    WL: Because you're so terribly cute.

    Z: That's all?

    WL: What else? I don't believe in the Pre-Marital S thingy… if that's what you're trying to ask! 

     _(Thinks to herself) And because I don't want to be murdered by your legions of fans; I don't want to get a heart attack if we were really going to do it… like I most certainly would… so many reasons… and none of them is the correct one. I don't feel like saying the correct one._

    Wahahahahahahaha!!! Why, are you disappointed?

    Z: N…no! Of course not! Why should I be?

    WL: Never mind… Anyway… don't forget about Celestine.

    Zell's eyes brightened.

    Z: Now that you mention it…

    WL: (Buzzes a button, which is actually a remote control for the door. It opens immediately, and Celestine falls onto the floor of the room.) You can have him.

    C: REALLY?!!!

    Water Lily nods.

    C: Zell Zell~~~!!! (Gives him a come-hither look)

    WL: You can use this room. Bye.

    And she vanishes from their sight.

    WL :Goodbye… at least, for this story.

   Author says: 

    Shootin'star! Where's that black reviewing presence of yours? Didn't I say I'd rather you continue doing it? I guess you got bored… oh well. Reviews… I need them reviews!!

    Just to clear a few things up… I do not own "Third Rock from the Sun" or any of its cast, its script, its ideas and its lines, which is regrettable since the show is one of the funniest ever, in my humble opinion. By the way, Harry is a character from TRFTS, but I guess you would know that. I borrowed that line for my own entertainment purposes, not to pass it off as my own.

    And of course, I do not own any rights to PS2… I don't even own one of them consoles, even though it has become an absolute necessity now if I want to continue playing the FF games… like learning the Japanese language is one as well. Well, I guess that's all for the horrid disclaimers.

    Don't go away. "Return to me" will be right back before you can say "Angel Land!"


	16. Titleless

Chapter 16 – Title-less

     I decided not to name the chapter… cos I'm sick of my stupid titles.   

    This is it… I'm sad to let it end… but I have to… my baby's all grown up and ready to fly away from the nest… *sniff sniff*. Oh my gawd, I'm so dramatic I want to puke at myself…

              ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Merry ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

               ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*X'mas*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

     "Zell, are you sure of this? Very sure?" I fidgeted uneasily and whispered into his ear.

     "It'll be fine! They're all my good friends! What are you so nervous for? They won't eat you up!" He grinned broadly at me.

     "Everyone, let me introduce you officially to my girl, Celestine." He turned towards his friends and announced in a proud voice.

     "H…hi everyone!" I stuttered and looked around, expecting fierce or maybe expressionless faces, only to see that they were all beaming with warm smiles at me.

     "Charmed, I'm sure." A cowboy-hat tilting guy with a long brown ponytail held out his hand. "I'm Irvine."

    I took his hand gingerly. "Pleased to meet you."

    To my surprise, he twisted it and planted his lips onto the surface of my hand.

    Before I could pull it out of his grasp, a slim gloved hand reached up and slapped it away. Another twisted his ear, while a steel-tipped boot kicked his left leg.

    "Owww!!!" He yelled, not knowing where it hurt the most as he rubbed quickly at each respective part of his body in an attempt to lessen the pain.

     "Hey, guys! I was supposed to do that!" Zell protested, only with a twinkle in his eye.

    Quistis, Selphie and Squall (!!) put their hands (and leg) back into their original positions.

     "Sorry, Zell. We just couldn't stop ourselves from disciplining him and his itchy hands!" Selphie glared at Irvine, and turned to smile brightly at me.

     "Hi, Sefie here! Nice to meet you!"

     "Nice to meet you too!" I said, returning a similar smile.

     "We've got lots to hear from you!" She whispered cheekily into my ear, while I grinned back at her words… well, who could resist smiling at her antics anyway? Not me, since I was prone to mischief myself at times.

     "My turn, Sefie!" Another female voice sounded behind her.

    I look up to find Zell's ex-girlfriend, Yuri smiling just as warmly as the others.

    That kind of made me lose any semblance of calmness that had settled over me for that short while.

     "Hihowareyoumyname'sCelestineyou'reYurirightNicetomeetyou!" 

    I jumbled up all my words into a long breathless sentence.

     "HaHaHaHaHa! There's no need to be nervous, Celestine! I'm Yuri… oh, I caught that word somewhere in your sentence… so I guess you should know it already. Pleased to meet you. And welcome to the gang!"

    I like this girl a lot, period.

     "Thank you." I said, giving her a tight hug. This was the only way I could think of to express my liking for her. I hoped fervently that she wouldn't think of it as faking.

    She appeared to be caught off-guard for a moment, showing it in her stiffened body. But after a second or so, she returned it just as tightly.

    You wouldn't believe the relief I had felt when I received it.

     "Hey, no fair! How come I don't get a hug?" Sefie complained with mock petulance.

     "I'm next!" A grinning Quistis stepped up after Yuri and I were separated from our affectionate embrace. "Okay, I know we've met before, but we still haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Quistis Trepe."

     "And I'm Seifer Almasy." A tall, platinum blond stepped up beside her to offer his hand as well.

    I shook their hands warmly… cos I've seen their struggles more than anyone else's, so naturally I took to them more than the others.

    I know… I've said a long time ago that I hated Seifer, but that was then. I was so immature, come to think of it.

   But as time went by, and I got to know him bit by bit… with a little help from Zell, I grew to like him better. No, change that better to very much.

   As for Quis… oh, that's how I like to call her, without her knowledge of course… I've always had a natural inclination towards her. Maybe our Zodiacs match… I don't quite know, hah…

    After Quis and Seifer stepped away, I turned to the remaining couple that had yet to introduce themselves. They were none other than the famous Commander and his girl.

     "We've heard a lot about you!" The pretty girl in blue chimed. "I'm Rinoa Heartilly!"

     "Squall Leonhart." He had a small smile on his face too. "Welcome abroad."

     "Thank you… all of you!" I gushed gratefully as I looked at all of them one more time.

    I can see myself making this place my new home….

     "Wait." Zell said with a grin, walking up me. "I haven't introduced myself yet."

    All of us fell on our backs with legs sticking out in the air…(like in those manga scenes)… This guy can be such a joker at times…

     "But it's true! Don't laugh…

      My lady, I am Zell Dintch, and I promise to be the hero that belongs to you, and only you forever."

     "And I, my good sir, am Celestine Angelwing. I promise to be your Angel for as long as our lifespan permits."

    Vociferous cheers around us erupted as we embrace and engaged in a deep, sweet kiss that reached from the surface of our lips to the very bottom of our hearts.

 *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  

                                                         Curtains Fall

    Celestine: Chotto Matte Kudasai!!! _Please hold on for a minute!_

    Water Lily: I don't like going back on my words! Why did you drag me out again?

    Celestine: What did my Mother convey to me about? And why did I get to meet Zell's friends? Am I a SeeD? Am I a Mortal? An Angel? What? I myself would like to know, thank you very much!

    Water Lily: Oh, you're an Angel alright. Didn't you read it over there? (Points to that particular line). And I'm SURE that the readers have their own ideas as to the best ending. They can choose whatever they want to believe. They can even choose to break you two up, the hell I care? Now… I'm gonna concentrate on my Quifer, if you'll excuse muah.

    Celestine: You can't be serious!

    Water Lily: Oh, I am.

    Celestine: No~~~!!! I hate this! I HATE YOU!!

    Water Lily: Tell it to my lazy hand.

    Goodbye, people!

    Author's notes: Ah… a warning. In case you chose to break Zell and Celestine up… if you're really that cruel, or really hate Celestine that much, then I must tell you that you shouldn't read the next chapter (Is there one? Isn't this suppose to be the final one???!! Hehehhehhe...), or the sequel following this (That's Peach Battle Gear and a Greyish White Coat… look out for it!). It's your choice, but I'm going to make it easier by posting them up as soon as possible… (Grin)


	17. A Special Chapter

A Special Chapter, with no number of its own.

    Well, just in case you weren't too pleased with the numerous strings that were left dangling from my previous, rumoured-to-be-final chapter, I will add another to fill you in about what happened between Ariyah and Celestine.

    The rest, as I have said, is up to you to decide.

                                                                           *

    Ariyah beckons Celestine in a kindly manner.

    She was still bedridden… had been so for the past three days after realising the truth about her past.

    Three days… that's right. That was how long the time had lapsed ever since Ariyah had returned to her former status as an Angel. But how were they to know that badly as she wanted to resume to her long-abandoned dream of protecting the mortals, she could not? All because of the weakness she had been experiencing ever since she had fainted at the Shrine of the Great Mother. The Great Lord tried to heal her with various methods, but none seemed to be working very well.

     "Come here, my precious daughter. Let me take a good look at you."

    Celestine goes up to her and kneels beside her bed.

    Ariyah started stroking her hair lovingly.

    Suddenly, a crazed look glazes Ariyah's eyes over and she grips the hair forcefully.

     "OUCH! What's wrong with you?" Celestine wanted to slip out of her tight grip, but before she could make another move, the hands loosened, and she found her face gently pulled down to her mother's bosom. Ariyah's lips were kissing the very hair that was smarting from her previous act.

     "Hahaha! I had you scared over there, hadn't I? I'm sorry, my sweet…"

     "Yeah, Mother. Don't do it again. It hurts." Celestine continued lying on her Mother's chest. It felt so good to be pampered like a child for the first time in many years.

     "Do you know why I left you? It tore me up to do that… but…" Ariyah sighed heavily, tears streaming from her eyes.

    Celestine lifted her head and turned to look at her.

    _She seemed… almost old!_ She realised with a start. _Angels aren't supposed to age! What's happening to my Mother?_

    "You remind me so much of your Father, Nicholas… my dear. You have his well-defined nose, queer-coloured hair... and most importantly, his sunny disposition. That grin especially, is an exact replica of his. It killed me to look at you, after his 'confession' that he no longer loved me…"

    She turned the other way, letting her tears flow onto the pillow instead.

     "Doesn't he realise that it would hurt me more if I were to find out he had lied to me? We were both too foolish…

     And I should have trusted his love for me, not his words!"

    Celestine bit on her lip uneasily. She didn't know what to do to comfort her Mother… not a single idea could come to her mind…

    _Damn it, Celestine! You were always so full of useless ideas, but when it comes to the important time, your mind is blank! Do something about this…or don't you dare proclaim that you're carrying the Angelwing name!_

Just when she was busy scolding herself, Ariyah spoke out again.

     "I'm sorry, my dear. I got too caught up with my past, and neglected you in a way no mother should. How hurt and lost you must have been, living alone in this cruel world without someone to care for you. How can I ever make it up to you?"

     "But we have lots of time to catch up with each other, now that we're reunited." Celestine said with a smile that was distinctively hers.

     Ariyah shook her head mournfully.

     "Time I do not have in abundance."

     "What?"

     "Give me your hand, Celestine."

     "Mother?"

     "Listen to me just this once?"

     "Alright, if you wish." Celestine put her hand out, and Ariyah grasped it with both her hands.

    Struggling to get up, she could only remain in a half-sitting, half-lying position, leaning against a bedpost for support.

     "What are you trying to do, Mother? Let me help you!" Celestine was worried that she might exert herself too much, what with an ailing body like such.

     "No, it will only be for a second. Now take a chair over and sit facing me." Ariyah instructed with a breathless voice.

    Regardless of her worry over Ariyah, Celestine did as she asked.

     "Hold out your hands. Both of them."

    Ariyah places both her palms on Celestine's outstretched ones.

    A buzzing heat began to transfer from Ariyah to Celestine through their touching palms.

    Celestine wanted to pull away, but they were stuck together by an invisible suctioning force of some sort.

    The transfer stops.

    Ariyah falls onto her bed, white-faced and drenched with cold sweat.

     "That is my parting gift to you. The rest is up to you; whichever road you take, always follow your heart."

    Her eyes closed.

    Celestine screams a never-ending no at her.

    The Great Lord rushing in, trying to revive Ariyah.

    Ariyah slowly turned to dust, leaving nothing behind. Nothing. Not even a precious stone, a crystal, anything that might indicate that she had existed before.

   She needn't leave anything… for there was no one there to protect any longer, Celestine having someone to take care of her.

    Like a movie, it ended.

                                                  **************************

    They say that a person's worth in life isn't truly measured until he or she is dead, and you count the numbers who cried at her funeral.

    That goes the same anywhere, even for Angels as well.

    My Mother led a priceless one, if that was the case.

    Millions turned up to offer their condolences; all of them crying their eyes out. Maybe some were merely putting up an act, but it doesn't matter. 

    I stand dry-eyed at my Mother's grave, bowing quietly but gratefully as each of them placed a wreath on her tombstone. It was already covered all over with white flowers and such, almost stretching for a mile.

    She was buried next to my Father, Nicholas Angelwing's grave. There was nothing to bury her with, of course, but I suppose her spirit will always linger in this place, even though her shell is no longer here. I hope that she can meet the one she loved… after having been estranged from him for so long.

    I think she was glad to have gone in such a way… without worries in the world, all the poison purged from her soul.

    The shock hasn't hit me fully yet.

    It escapes me how could so many have known her? And even if they had, it was still pretty strange to me… I had thought that the Angel Community was disgraced by my Mother's abandoning of Angel Land, from the way they whispered about her, and the blatant cover-up of the authorities about her past. But guess that's just what it was… the past. No one wants to remember it, especially if it's a bad one. I suppose I should be thankful, then.

    I am glad that many missed her and mourned for her passing. It showed that her life wasn't as meaningless as she had believed.

    I think that when I die, I would like it to be this way too. 

    Damien stands beside me, offering invaluable support.

    Why isn't Zell here?

    For one thing, he isn't allowed to enter Angel Land.

    But more importantly, I do not want him to worry unnecessarily.

    And I just didn't have the mood to answer useless, insecure questions like _"Why didn't she come to me for help?"_

    I know it's a harsh thing to say about the one I love. But what about me? What about _my_ feelings? Don't they count as something?

    Sure, we should share the pain.

    But only when all this is over, when I feel the full impact of my loss.

    Then I will go running into his arms, trust me. I will.

    As for my choice of the next step?

    That isn't so easy to decide.

    But it will definitely evolve around protecting Zell.

    So there.


End file.
